


The Fox and The Cat

by reona32



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, I swear this is a love story..., Illness, Inspired by Fanart, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Two Endings, Violence, fox!Steve, kitty!Tony, various other people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Midgard kingdom there is a mountain protected by a fox and a city protected by a lucky cat. Their love was never supposed to be this heart breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by two fanart pieces by rai-kishi that can be found [here](http://marvel-blog.tumblr.com/post/89083424670/rai-kishi-havent-given-up-on-me-yet) and [here](http://marvel-blog.tumblr.com/post/89083534220/rai-kishi-i-think-you-just-took-a-century-off).
> 
> Japan, especially Japan a couple hundred years ago, is a superstitious and supernatural place. There are beings called yokai, which roughly translates into demon. These yokai are varied and numerous. Some are good, some are bad. Shape shifting is a common ability. Kitsune, meaning foxes, that have many tails are supposed to be powerful yokai. Bakeneko are cats who have reached 7 years of age and gained yokai status, their tails splitting into two.
> 
> I’m playing fast and loose with Japanese myth and culture here. Artistic license.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short piece of fluff but story just kept coming and coming. Sorry.

Tony listened to the yammering of the humans with half an ear. It was mid-day, just after lunch, and that meant the sun had finally dipped low enough to reach the plush couch in his human’s office. Tony was warm and comfortable in his spot. He blinked golden eyes and yawned while stretching. One of the humans, a blond man who had shared his shrimp with the cat during lunch, paused as he walked past to scratch behind the feline’s ears before hurrying away with a packet of papers in his arms. Tony looked over to check on his human but could easily see that Pepper was deep in some administrative duty. The wide desk she sat behind was strewn with documents and her assistants and fellow bureaucrats were crowded around, very serious expressions on their faces. Tony knew he would be scolded quite badly if he jumped up there to demand attention from his human.

The black cat sighed and rolled over. Tony knew from experience that Pepper would not be free until dinner and might even then do paperwork after eating. A sudden glint of light caught his attention. Something glittered in the sunlight on the floor and Tony let curiosity pull him from the couch and his warm spot. The feline peeked around the elaborate painted screen and found a golden aspen leaf. He wondered where it had come from as it was the height of summer and reached forward to pick the leaf up delicately by the stem. It was heavier than the cat expected and Tony fumbled it back onto the floor. He pawed at the leaf carefully and realized it was actually made out of gold. The golden leaf was elegantly veined like a real leaf, showing the skill of true master craftsmen. “Lady Potts, please be reasonable!” cried one of the men crowding his human’s desk and Tony picked the leaf carefully up with his mouth and trotted out of the office.

Tony walked through the sprawling manor with his prize, deftly dodging busy servants and hurrying pages. He slipped through a door and turned to paw it closed behind him. The living room was large and the sliding doors were open to the garden where a pond sparkled in the sunlight and a fountain calmly trickled water. A pile of floor pillows surrounded the low table in the center of the room. Tony crossed the room to a big cabinet against the wall. The decorative lattice door was hanging open and the feline wiggled inside. In the dimness of the cabinet’s bottom shelf was an old silk pillow and a pile of treasures. Tony added the gold leaf to his collection, nudging it into place with his nose.

The treasures included pink and pearly seashells from the coast, a three day journey away by horse, nestled in a pile of jade beads. Tiny elaborate animals carved from wood and bone marched among paper flowers and a fan painted with the image of the goddess of the moon. There was a stack of small carved bamboo boxes and a little hand-stitched ragdoll in a silk dress that slumped in the corner, smelling of fine herbs. A small mountain of iridescent rocks and glittering stones threatened to roll all over the place, only kept in place by a hollowed and ornately carved deer antler. Silver amulets and gold rings were hidden under the pillow with carved gems and thin ropes of gold. A tin whistle sat next to a red clay ocarina, although Tony never dared to play either so close to humans. The noise might cause someone to come investigate and that would end in disaster.

Having added the leaf to his treasures and made sure everything was as it should be, Tony left his cabinet and began his rounds. The feline patrolled the manor for any small rodents and other vermin. He checked the bedrooms and the kitchen before inspecting the storeroom. A stroll through the garden yielded an unwary bird for an afternoon snack. The sun had begun to dip in the western sky before Tony deemed it time for dinner and returned to the manor from his wandering. A servant was lighting lanterns as the other magistrates and officials were leaving in their carriages and carts. Tony’s human stood proud and beautiful on the front porch, her pale silk robe stitched with lotus blossoms. “Thank you for coming, Magistrate Coulson,” Pepper was saying as Tony emerged from the evening shadows.

“It was my pleasure, Lady Potts. I’m only sorry everyone couldn’t come to an agreement,” said a man in plain dark pants and a tunic lined with white silk. Another man stood to the side and slightly behind the first and Tony recognized him as the secretary that had snuck him a piece of shrimp during lunch. The feline brushed against the blond man’s leg in greeting.

“These things take time,” Tony’s human said wisely. Tony sat by Pepper’s feet and narrowed his golden eyes. Several of the people loitering in the front yard gave Pepper envious looks, their eyes dropping to stare greedily at Tony. Others gave the black cat nervous glances and hurried to leave. A broad man with a balding head sneered at the feline and Tony glared back at him as he climbed into his carriage and disappeared down the street.

“See you next month?” Coulson was asking.

“Of course,” Pepper replied. “Have a safe journey and luck be with you.”

“Luck be with you,” Coulson intoned, turning away. “Come Clint.” 

The blond man who had shared his shrimp followed, looking over his shoulder to wave at Tony. “Goodnight, lucky cat,” Clint called. Tony favored him with a meow in return and watched them climb into their cart and drive away. All across the city, lanterns were being lit as night fell and the heat of summer leached away. The oil street lamps were being lit by the road crew and the city gates were being shut by the guards. People were still out and about, on their way to the tavern to drink or doing last minute errands, and each person peeked into the front yard as Pepper sent the last of her visitors on their way, the gawker’s eyes inevitably landing on the black cat by her feet.

One of the manor’s clerks, a woman with red hair, came out to stand on the porch with another lantern to keep the darkness at bay. Finally, all of the guests had gone and the front gate was closed for the night. They went back into the manor and Pepper gave a great big sigh as she leaned back against the door. “Ah, Natasha, what a day. I’ve never seen a bunch of argumentative men as that group.”

The redheaded woman’s lips curled in a subdued smile as she led the way down the hallway with her lantern. “You handled it well, my lady,” Natasha praised quietly. “I had the cook prepare you a meal. It is waiting for you in the living room. Do try to eat without being sidetracked by paperwork.”

Pepper chuckled as they entered the living room, the room lit by the warm glow of candle and lantern. “What would I do without you, Natasha?” Tony slipped under the low table as his human gracefully knelt upon a pillow, golden eyes glittering in the gloom.

“Starve, probably, my lady,” Natasha replied drily. Pepper laughed in response, removing the lids to the dishes upon the table. The scent of fried fish and braised beef made Tony’s mouth water. “Enjoy your meal, my lady.” The clerk quietly closed the door, the lamplight flickering oddly in her green eyes. Tony’s tail flicked but he was quickly distracted by his human placing a bowl upon the floor. The bowl was full of fish and strips of veggies with a small nugget of beef and Tony gobbled it down happily while Pepper skimmed a distracted hand down his back.

The cat licked his whiskers and left the empty food bowl to collapse against Pepper’s side, purring appreciatively. She startled a little, drawn out of her thoughts, and smiled down at the cat. “My lucky cat,” Pepper cooed, stroking along Tony’s ribs. “I can’t believe you turned 7 years old this year. Will you bring luck to my house and the city?” Tony pushed his head into her palm and purred louder. Pepper gave a fond chuckle and scooped the feline up to cradle him in her lap. Tony curled up and sighed happily. [You have nothing to worry about as long as I am here and I will never leave you,] thought the cat.

As Tony suspected, after eating Pepper returned to her office to do paperwork and scrutinize her documents. Natasha brought her tea and wished her a good evening. A maid quietly came in and swept the floor before leaving again. Tony sprawled on the corner of the desk while his human scratched behind his ears absentmindedly and worked through the evening. The manor became silent as its occupants took to their bedrooms and slept. The oil in the lamp burned down low as the moon rose over the wall of the garden and shone cool and silver across the rugs. Tony watched it creep higher and then turned to stare at his human, golden eyes glimmering. Pepper yawned delicately and Tony stared intently, a soft purring rumbling through the room. His human yawned again and blinked sleepily. She set down her pen and tidied her papers with a third yawn. “I think that is enough for tonight, my dear Tony. Time for bed,” announced Pepper.

Tony followed her on silent paws as Pepper took her lamp and walked through the empty halls of the manor to her bedroom. Soon his human was nestled in bed and Tony purred gently from where he was curled up by her hip. The feline waited a couple minutes for Pepper’s breathing to slow and deepen. “Sleep,” he murmured softly, “sleep and dream. Sleep deeply until the sun rises. Do not wake. Do not stir. Sleep, sleep, sleep.” The feline quietly left Pepper’s bedroom and wandered the hallways. “Sleep, sleep. Do not wake. Do not stir.” The clerks and pages and servants settled more heavily in their beds as the black cat passed by their doors. “Sleep, sleep deeply until the sun rises. Sleep.”

The cat returned to the living room when everyone in the manor was sleeping deeply in their bed, certain to remain there until morning, and sat in the beam of moonlight coming through the sliding doors. Tony hissed as his fur bristled and then gasped as pain rippled down his body as his muscles and bones contorted. Soon the cat was replaced by a man with golden eyes and a pair of triangle ears among the ruffled dark hair on top of his head. Tony blinked the room back into focus and swayed up onto his knees from an ungainly sprawl. He glanced back at two slim black tails that appeared at the base of his spine and grinned, a neat beard around his mouth. Tony stood carefully, stumbling and a little uncertain on two feet, and walked toward his cabinet. He opened it and took a plain dark robe from one of the shelves. The old silk pillow and his treasures were still hidden away on the bottom shelf as he had left them.

Tony slipped on the robe and went to the sliding doors to search the garden with his eyes. He gave a disappointed pout, not finding what he was looking for, and left the living room for the kitchen. He walked silently through the darkened hallways and raided the kitchen for snacks and sweet liquor. The dark haired man then returned to the living room and sat on the landing, setting his food and drink aside. A shape on the smooth wooden floor, wholly out of place, caught Tony’s attention and he reached forward to pick up the little ivory cat that had somehow appeared there. He ran his thumb over the carving and smiled. The ivory cat had a paw lifted in a wave and a wide grin on its face.

A soft noise made Tony’s ears swivel around and he looked up. Sitting in the moonlit garden was a golden fox, its multiple tails bushy behind its back. Tony’s smile widened in welcome. “Haven’t given up on me yet?”

A bloom of blue smoke erupted around the golden fox and a man stepped forward. He smiled happily, blue eyes sparkling, and hurried toward Tony. The blond cupped the cat’s cheek and Tony’s tipped his head up obligingly for a deep kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and sighed as he was pulled into a tight embrace. “I will never give up on you. Not until you come away with me,” muttered the fox. 

Tony shook his head, sinking the fingers of one hand into soft blond hair as the other man kissed along Tony’s jaw and down his throat. “I won’t leave Pepper, Steve. I just can’t. She raised me from a kitten.”

The blond lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. Steve sighed regretfully. “I know. I can wait. We will be together eventually. All I want is for you to be happy. I can wait.”

Tony gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for the gifts,” he said, looking down at the ivory cat.

“Do you like them?” Steve asked, capturing one of Tony’s hands and kissing at his fingers.

“Of course I like them. You don’t need to spoil me so.”

“It is as you deserve, my love,” replied Steve, kissing Tony’s pulse point on his wrist. The dark haired man blushed and pulled away his hand. Steve gave him a triumphant smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Do you want a drink?” he asked. He poured liquor into two small cups and arranged the snacks besides where they sat.

Steve reached into his blue robe and pulled out a small bag. “I brought something for you.”

“Something more?” Tony shifted forward in interest as Steve pulled the bag apart and spilled a pile of ripe blackberries across the floor. “Blackberries!” exclaimed Tony happily. He picked up a dark shiny berry and popped it into his mouth with relish. “Thank you,” he said, giving Steve a berry sweetened kiss. They ate the berries and snacks while drinking the liquor and watching the full moon travel higher into the velvety night sky. “My human had some interesting meetings today,” Tony said later, cheeks a little flushed from drinking.

“Oh?” Steve asked absently. They had pulled the floor pillows over from the table and were reclining out on the porch, Tony with his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. The fox was stroking a languid hand along the cat’s arm. “What about?”

Tony pressed himself more tightly to Steve’s side. “There have been more reports of demons in the mountains. Travelers and farmers are complaining and they say there is a red faced devil killing people that try to travel though the pass,” he muttered. Steve sighed and Tony sat up to look worriedly down at him. “Is everything okay?”

Steve smiled and nodded. “The mountain and forest are under my protection, Tony. There is nothing for you to worry about.” He tried to soothe the cat by running his palm up and down Tony’s back but the dark haired man was having none of it and glared at Steve.

“Is there something going on?” Tony demanded, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Steve sat up as well and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s nothing, Tony; just a demon from another prefecture making trouble. I will handle it. It’s not a big deal.”

Tony curled his fingers into Steve’s robe and hung on tightly. “Do you need help? Is there anything I can do? Maybe the next full moon we could go into the forest and…”

Steve interrupted him in a strained voice, “No, Tony, please. The city is your responsibility and the forest is mine. Let me take care of it.” Steve kissed Tony quickly with a desperate edge. “Promise me you won’t go into the forest by yourself. It’s dangerous and I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

Tony’s tails lashed in agitation and then he sighed, triangle ears drooping. “If that is what you wish, I promise only if you promise you will be careful.”

“I promise,” Steve dutifully echoed, pressing kisses to the corner of Tony’s mouth. Steve attempted to distract Tony with a walk through the manor’s garden. He wove a crown of ivy leaves and moon flowers and placed it gently on Tony’s head. The cat smiled unsteadily, worry still in his eyes. They headed out into the quiet late night city and strolled along the dark alleyways and down to the lazy canal that meandered through the city center. They lay on the grass and watched the moonlight sparkle on the water while Steve told a story about a tree spirit he’d once known who had liked to throw acorns at humans passing by. 

A stray dog approached them curiously. Tony watched it blandly, tails flicking. The dog sniffed the air and then began to bark and growl, stalking more aggressively toward them. Steve raised his head and growled, baring his sharp fangs. The dog cringed back and scampered off with a whine. Tony giggled. They ended the night up on the roof of the manor house, leaning against each other as the full moon slowly sunk behind the horizon and the eastern sky turned steadily lighter. “May I see you again the next full moon?” asked Steve, rubbing at Tony’s ear and making him purr.

“You ask me that every time and my answer is always the same; of course you may see me,” Tony replied.

“It’s only polite and you deserve no less,” Steve murmured.

“Old fashioned goofball,” teased Tony, turning his head into the blond’s shoulder to hide his blush. “I’m not going to turn you away.” The moon was a mere sliver at the top of the trees by now. “Although what you are doing wasting your time with some lowly cat, I don’t know.”

Steve frowned and set a finger under Tony’s chin to lift his head. “You are not some lowly cat. You are beautiful and intelligent and take good care of your city and humans. You have a kind heart and a good, strong soul and I love you dearly, Tony.” The cat’s eyes grew wet, although Tony refused to let tears fall, and Steve drew him into a tender kiss. Tony licked his rough tongue across Steve’s bottom lip and the fox nipped carefully back. The moon disappeared and the first beam of sunlight lanced through the trees and Tony jerked with a gasp as his body began to shrink and bend. Steve caught the disoriented cat up in his arms and gracefully jumped from the manor’s roof to the garden.

Steve set Tony carefully on a floor pillow in the living room and folded the robe he’d been wearing. The blond man crossed to the cabinet in the corner and opened it to place the robe on the shelf, smiling when he saw the silk pillow and pile of treasures at the bottom. “Don’t gloat,” Tony said, sitting up on the cushion Steve had placed him on and licking at his ruffled fur.

Steve closed the cabinet. “I’m not gloating. I’m just… quietly pleased that you kept my gifts.”

“Uh huh,” Tony said in a disbelieving tone. Steve knelt in front of the cat and stroked a hand down his spine. Tony purred and licked at his thumb.

“I shall try to visit soon but if I don’t see you before the next full moon then I want you to know that I will think of you every second we are apart and I love you with all my heart,” Steve said softly. The sun crept over the edge of the garden wall and shone brightly into the living room. 

“I love you too,” Tony said, patting at his hand with his paw. A noise in the hallway drew their heads up. “You better go,” whispered the cat. “Natasha wakes with the sunrise and the manor servants won’t be far behind.”

“Goodbye,” Steve muttered. He leaned down to press a kiss between Tony’s ears and then dashed off into the garden. Blue smoke erupted around him and then a golden fox was leaping the wall and disappearing into the early morning. Tony yawned and curled up on the cushion.

The door slid open a little while later and a servant entered the room to dust and clean. She gathered up the plates and liquor bottle with a grumble about her fellow servants, unaware that these were the dishes from Tony and Steve’s late night snacks. The servant ran a feather duster over everything and rearranged the floor cushions around the low table. She didn’t touch the pillow Tony was sleeping on but she did roll her eyes slightly. “Lazy kitty,” she muttered as she left.


	2. Chapter Two

A little over a week after the full moon another meeting was held and the manor was once again full with magistrates and ministers. They were crowded into Pepper’s office like unruly school children into a classroom. Tony sat on the couch near the garden door and listened with more attention than he had during the first meeting. A man, Stane, if Tony remembered correctly, had stood from his chair and was shouting over the others. “These demons creep ever closer to our farms and towns and you sit here saying we should turn a blind eye to it! I must say, Lady Potts, I do not find your suggestions reassuring!” Tony curled his lip and growled softly. Only the blond secretary to Magistrate Coulson, the shrimp sharing Clint, seemed to notice and gave him a concerned little frown.

“There have been conclusive reports saying that the so called ‘demons’ are merely bandits using the mountain legends to frighten people into giving up what little money they have. Chief Rhodes has brought back evidence supporting this,” Pepper said calmly.

“Bah! A few ugly masks prove nothing!” snapped Stane.

“What of this red faced devil everyone is muttering about?” asked another woman with short dark hair. Tony’s ears twitched in interest.

“Another mask, no doubt, Lady Hill,” Pepper soothed. “I’m sorry, but I cannot condone hunting parties into the forest. At best, it would be a waste of time. At worst, someone could be seriously injured. Please, allow the police to take care of it.”

“And what of news from Asgard?” asked Coulson, hoping to guide the conversation away from demons.

A dark skinned man with an eye patch leaned forward. “The royal family continues to disavow any knowledge of the whereabouts of the younger prince or any involvement with his actions. They assure us that they are doing all they can to track down Prince Loki.”

“I suppose we should just ignore Loki’s attacks on our northern border as well?” Stane asked snidely.

“Lord Stane, if you cannot hold your tongue then I suggest you leave,” Pepper said coolly, patience coming to an end. The balding man looked away and settled mulishly back into his chair. Pepper nodded in acceptance and turned to look at Coulson. “Magistrate Coulson, any word from the Capital? Are they calling up any more reserves?”

“Not at the moment, Lady Potts,” replied Coulson. “Prince Loki is keeping to his usual tactics of quick, violent strikes. The evacuation of the smaller communities to the larger, better fortified towns has been nearly completed. We are in talks right now to accept the help of some of the warriors of Asgard in tracking Prince Loki down. Apparently his elder brother, Prince Thor, is eager to begin the search. We are merely waiting for permission from the Emperor so they may enter our lands lawfully.”

Stane snorted. “How lovely. Let’s just invite the enemy over for afternoon tea.”

“Asgard has always been an ally of ours,” the dark skinned man said frostily.

“They’re sure as hell not acting like it now!” Tony jumped lightly from the couch and wandered out into the garden, the voices of the officials growing quiet as the cat moved away. He didn’t know much about Asgard except it being the kingdom to their north and he didn’t much care about their princely trouble. His only concern was if more people from his city would be drafted to fight in the skirmishes along the border and that looked like it wasn’t going to happen. Now his concern turned toward the reports of the red faced devil. This was the second time the issue had been brought up during a regional meeting and the frequency was beginning to bother Tony deeply.

The cat wandered by the kitchen, where he saw the redhead clerk Natasha and the blond secretary Clint huddled together on a stone bench by the vegetable garden. Their heads were close and their faces hidden by the fall of the clerk’s long hair but Tony couldn’t dredge up an ounce of curiosity. Instead he climbed the magnolia tree on the south side of the manor and sat on the highest point of the roof. To the north of the city lay the farmland and the main road but to the south beyond the city wall the forest and mountain billowed up into the sky like a huge green cloud, the domain of a golden fox spirit. Tony sighed and watched the mountain with longing.


	3. Chapter Three

Several days later Tony was walking around the manor, making sure the storeroom was vermin free and that the servants were working diligently, when a flash of gold caught his eye out in the garden. The cat paused and ducked his head to peer under the lilac bush. Perhaps it was just his imagination or perhaps Steve had left him another present. There was another flash and Tony slipped between the branches. He looked around the dim hollow and nearly yelped when a golden shape descended upon him. “Steve!” Tony scolded as the golden fox settled around him. “You nearly startled the life out of me!”

The fox curled around the cat, blue eyes sparkling. “Forgive me, my love. I only meant to surprise you.” Steve nuzzled Tony as the cat grumbled.

“Some surprise,” Tony complained. Still, he tipped his head up and pressed his nose against Steve’s before laying down in the curve of his body, the many fluffy tails acting as a cushion. “What are you doing here during the day? It’s dangerous for you to be in the city when the sun is up.”

“I wanted to see you,” Steve replied, licking Tony’s cheek.

Tony sighed in exasperation. “I am glad you are here, even if you are an idiot.” He snuggled against the fox’s soft fur. “Pepper had another regional meeting four days ago,” the cat muttered after a while.

Steve cocked his head. “So soon after the first? Usually there is only one regional meeting a month. Is everything okay?”

“Skirmishes to the north.”

“Ah yes. The Asgards,” grunted Steve in disapproval.

Tony lifted his head. “You know of them?”

“The royal family has powerful demon blood in them. The elder spirits are all talking about the younger prince making a bid for the throne, although he is the second son and, rumors have it, not even related by blood to King Odin. No one would support him if he were to challenge properly, so he has taken up underhanded tactics to try and get what he wants.”

“If he wanted the Asgard throne, then what is he doing attacking our northern borders? We have no say in who sits on their throne.”

“I don’t know,” Steve said with a shake of his head. “There is talk that Prince Loki has merely lost his mind and is only capable of making a nuisance of himself now. Is your city okay?”

Tony nodded. “The liaison to the Emperor said that there will be no more drafts for now. They must be doing okay with the soldiers they have up there already. I hope it continues that way. If we lose any more men we’ll have trouble bringing in the harvest this fall.”

Steve licked at his ear. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Tony sighed and laid his head down. His nose twitched. “I smell blood,” the cat growled, jerking his head up. “Are you injured?”

“I’m fine, Tony.”

“Do not lie! I can smell you are not. Was it the red faced devil? There have been more reports about him. Please tell me you didn’t fight him by yourself!”

“Tony,” Steve pleaded. “I promise, it’s nothing. I got in a small fight with an unreasonable spirit that had been terrorizing a farm near the river. It’s not even worth mentioning.”

“Show me.” Steve opened his mouth but Tony glared. “Show me,” the cat snapped. Steve sighed and moved one of his tails aside, revealing a shallow cut on his flank. The golden fur was slightly bloodied but the wound was not too bad. Tony still fussed over it, licking gently and inspecting it closely. He could see the fox was already healing.

Steve smiled down at him. “See? The wound is already on the mend. It will be gone by morning.”

Tony looked unhappy and grumbled as Steve wrapped his tails back around the cat. “You promised to be careful,” Tony accused.

“I was careful, Tony. It was an unavoidable fight and the wound is barely a scratch.”

“Little more than a scratch,” argued the cat. Tony blinked golden eyes that were suspiciously wet looking. “I don’t like the thought of you out there in the forest getting into fights where I can’t help you. I don’t know what I would do if you were seriously injured,” his voice cracked, “or worse! I might never know what happened to you!” The cat’s voice broke apart and he stopped speaking to breathe harshly, trying to control himself.

Steve curled himself more tightly around the cat and nuzzled him gently, licking his nose. “Shhh, I’m sorry, my love. I truly am. I promise to be more careful from now on. I’m fine. I’m here. I’m so sorry to have worried you. Shhh.” 

Tony calmed after a while and lay warm and comfortable against the fox. “I love you so much,” the cat whispered. “My heart would break if you were to leave me.”

Steve rubbed their muzzles together. “I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I love you dearly and I will never leave you of my own power. If I am able, I will always come back to you.” It was a careful promise, open ended and terrible, and Tony gave a shuddering breath because he knew it was the best he was going to get. Steve was the protector of the mountain and he took his duty seriously.

They dozed together under the lilac bush until Tony’s human began calling for him. Pepper’s voice echoed through the manor’s many rooms, calling the feline for dinner. “I should go,” muttered Tony. “She’ll be wondering where I've been all day.”

“I’ll see you during the full moon?” asked Steve.

“Of course,” Tony replied, tilting his head back to press noses with the fox. “Be safe. Luck be with you.” Tony then slipped back under the branches and dashed across the garden toward the manor. He looked back once to see the golden fox jump over the garden wall and disappear out of sight.


	4. Chapter Four

Tony could hardly wait to see Steve the next full moon and forced himself to be patient as he put the manor inhabitants to sleep. All they needed was one unspelled human getting up during the night because Tony had rushed and everything would end in disaster. He then hurried to the living room where the full moon was shining silver across the floor. Steve was already waiting in the garden, his many tails twitching impatiently. “You are early,” said Tony. The fox barked at him in reply. The cat looked up at the moon and felt a spasm shake his body. Tony grunted as his body shifted, his legs growing longer and his spine turning upward and straight.

Tony blinked the film out of his eyes and shook his head slightly, disoriented from the transformation. He was trying to get to his feet, limbs uncooperative, when something soft and cool dropped over his shoulders. He looked up to find Steve standing over him, little wisps of blue smoke drifting away. The blond man had draped a silk robe over Tony. The cat smiled, surprised, and rubbed the fine silk between two fingers. The robe was a dark red wine color with gold swirls and loops. “Do you like it?” Steve asked uncertainly.

“Like it? I love it!” Tony exclaimed, running a hand down the smooth sleeve. “Wherever did you find it? It’s beautiful.”

“I asked the silk worms to spin it and then the earth spirits were kind enough to help me weave and stitch the gold thread,” Steve answered sheepishly.

Tony looked up at him with a bright smile. “Thank them for me?” he requested before curling one hand behind Steve’s head and drawing his lips down for a kiss. Tony pulled and tugged at the blond until he knelt on the floor and Tony was able to wrap both arms tightly around his neck. The cat tilted his head to deepen the kiss and licked into Steve’s mouth, chasing his tongue. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled the cat tightly against his chest, attacking the smaller man’s mouth with teeth and tongue. The red and gold silk robe slipped off of one shoulder as they embraced. Steve moaned and everything in the room suddenly rattled. They pulled apart in surprise.

Steve cleared his throat and pulled the robe back into place, eyes stubbornly not looking down at the barely covered body sitting practically in his lap. “Sorry,” he muttered, a blush crawling up his neck.

Tony chuckled and pulled the robe closed, belting it tightly. “No reason to apologize,” the cat teased. “I like that I can make you lose control even just a little. It feeds my ego.” Steve relaxed and smiled. “Do you want something to eat?” asked Tony. “The cook made a cake yesterday.”

“I’d love some.” They raided the kitchen and sat out in the garden by the pond. Steve told a story about a tree that refused to bear fruit after the bird that nested in its branches had been caught and given to the Emperor as a gift. Tony licked frosting off his lips and listened with half an ear. A large white and orange koi fish was swimming in the pond and its movement kept drawing the cat’s attention away. Pepper would be very cross with him if he killed the fish though and Tony rolled over with a pout, looking away from the temptation.

Tony sprawled in Steve’s lap with a rustle of fine silk. The robe shimmered in the moonlight, the golden threads lustrous. Steve sunk a hand into the cat’s thick hair and rubbed at his ears. Tony’s eyes went half lidded and he began to purr, his twin tails sleepily curling in contentment. Steve looked fondly down at him and stroked a hand down the cat’s back. “I have something to show you,” Steve announced.

Tony’s ears perked up. “Did you bring me another gift?”

“No,” Steve said with a laugh. “If you come with me, I’ll show you what it is.”

“It’s in the city?”

“Come with me and I will show you.” Tony’s mouth twisted, suspicious. “Just for a few hours,” amended Steve. Tony’s ears twitched while Steve looked hopefully down at him. Finally, the cat nodded. They left the pond and Tony followed Steve up and over the garden wall. They raced each other over the city rooftops and Tony laughed as Steve always stayed a step ahead, the cat trying his best to catch the tips of the fox’s tails and just missing. 

Before he noticed, they were at the edge of the city and near the wall and Tony came to a startled stop. Steve leapt up on top of the wall and turned to look back. The cat had stopped on the rooftop nearest to the wall and was staring up at Steve with stricken eyes. Beyond the city wall rose the forest and the mountain, glimmering silver green in the moonlight. Tony’s tails lashed in agitation. “Steve…” he said nervously.

Steve stretched out a hand, beckoning to the cat. “Please Tony? It will be okay. I will be with you the whole time and we’ll be back before the sun rises, I promise.” Tony bit his lip and glanced back toward the manor. He made a little sound in his throat and then leapt the distance to the wall, landing gracefully next to Steve.

“I don’t know, Steve,” muttered Tony, balancing on the wall easily. “Everybody says the forest is dangerous. _You_ say the forest is dangerous.” On the other side of the wall was a wide buffer of open space set with wooden pikes to protect the city from attacks. The trees of the forest rose up like an impregnable barricade beyond that, deep and dark.

Steve grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “I will be with you the whole time, Tony. I will protect you.” Tony looked at the forest with trepidation but nodded. They jumped from the wall and Steve lead Tony through the field of pikes to the edge of the trees, their hands clasped tightly together. 

The forest trees swallowed them up and Tony blinked in the sudden darkness. “Steve,” he muttered uneasily. His heart beat wildly in his chest like a hummingbird’s wings, trying to flutter up his throat.

“Hush,” soothed Steve, cupping a hand over his shoulder and squeezing his hand. “Give yourself a moment.” Tony blinked into the darkness nervously and waited for his eyesight to adjust. Even his cat’s eyes had trouble seeing with such dim light. Very little moonlight found its way through the canopy above them but after a while Tony could see the tiny silver pools of light that reached the forest floor. “Better?” asked Steve. Tony nodded and allowed the fox to guide him forward.

Steve led the way through the forest, holding tightly to Tony’s hand. The cat followed closely. The nighttime forest was alive with the sounds of insects and animals. Crickets trilled in the grass and a big owl hooted from a tree. They pushed through a clump of ferns and Steve lifted Tony across a shallow stream. The cat glared as Steve grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him across the water. The fox just smiled innocently back. “Wouldn’t want you to get your new robe wet,” Steve said. Tony huffed but couldn’t help his amused smile. Something big rustled in the leaves and Tony whipped his head around, crowding back against Steve. The blond grabbed his shoulders. “Relax. It’s only a group of deer,” Steve explained.

A large brown shape pushed through some ferns, ears and tail perked up in alertness. Tony’s nose worked curiously over the musky scent. Another couple deer followed and then a fawn came stumbling out. Tony jerked as it bleated its displeasure loudly. An adult deer nudged the fawn along and the group wandered past Steve and Tony without concern. “Are there many deer in this forest?” Tony asked faintly.

“Yes, many. The human hunters know better than to hunt in this forest, so the animals come here for refuge,” replied Steve. He guided them forward again. “Is this your first time seeing a deer?”

“No!” snapped Tony, insulted. His ears twitched and then drooped. “Well, they’re dead by the time I see them. The meat comes to the manor in paper packages and the skins are already treated. The farmers are pretty good about keeping them out of the fields too.”

“And most deer won’t chance going nearer to the city,” Steve said with a knowing nod. “One day we’ll see about visiting the forest during the day and you can see all the animals you want, city cat.” Tony stuck his tongue out at the tease while Steve grinned. The fox pushed up a branch and guided Tony into a meadow with a hand on the small of his back. The tall grass was aglow with moonlight and above them the stars twinkled brightly, dancing around the full moon. “We’re here,” announced Steve.

Tony looked around the large meadow and gave a confused smile. “It’s very nice,” he complimented tentatively.

Steve chuckled and lifted his hand. “This is what I wanted to show you.” In his palm a firefly glowed and flicked its wings. The fox passed the bug over to Tony. 

Tony blinked at the firefly sitting on his finger, its glow blinking off and on. “We have fireflies in the city, Steve,” Tony said archly. Steve grinned and clapped his hands loudly. A wave of fireflies took to the air all at once from the tall grass, glowing and blinking like mad. The insects rose from every blade of grass and from under every leaf until the meadow was filled with miniature suns. Tony gasped. “There are so many!” he exclaimed. They flew around the fox and the cat and settled on their clothing and hair. Tiny lights blinked in Tony’s dark hair and on Steve’s robe. Tony reached forward and cupped his hands around a light, bringing it up to his face to peer into the cradle of his palms at the bug he’d caught.

“A little better than the fireflies in the city, huh?” Steve smugly asked.

“What have I told you about gloating?” Tony said drily, letting the bug he’d caught go. Steve showed Tony a mint plant rambling through the grass and they chewed the sweet, cool leaves as they watched the waves of fireflies move through the air. Tony swiped at some of the fireflies that flew too near. So many moving, blinking targets was making the cat a little twitchy. Tony sneezed as one of the insects flew into his face and Steve chuckled. The cat pawed at his nose and glared.

“You are too adorable,” praised Steve softly.

“Am not,” Tony grumbled. They smashed down some grass and settled into the nest to watch the fireflies whirl around above them. Tony lay against Steve’s side and the blond swung his arm around his shoulders. Steve lifted his free arm and drew out the constellations with his finger, naming them one by one. Tony listened, soothed by his familiar voice and warmth. His nervousness lessened and he calmed down, growing drowsy in Steve’s embrace. A shooting star flared above them.

“Make a wish,” Steve whispered.

Tony shook his head lightly. “I have nothing to wish for. Everything is perfect as it is.” Steve tightened his arm and Tony tipped his head up for a tender kiss.

They returned to the city as the eastern sky grew grey with the approaching dawn. Steve led Tony back through the forest easily, early birds singing in the trees. The deer were long gone but they encountered a surly badger that snarled and scratched at the ground before fake charging the pair. Steve had to shoo it away with some sharp words and a growl. Tony frowned as the badger waddled away through the undergrowth, snorting and barking to itself. “What a pleasant creature,” Tony said sourly.

“He just wants to get to his den before the sun rises,” Steve explained.

“Well he didn’t have to be so rude.” Steve chuckled which made Tony glare and pout at him. They wove through the pikes at the edge of the forest and jumped up over the wall into the city. The city was quiet in the time just before dawn. Only the baker and his assistant were awake and about and the fox and cat easily made it to the manor without being seen.

Steve cleaned up the dishes from the cake while Tony plopped down on the pillows and yawned. The blond stacked the dishes up by the door and joined Tony, the cat curling contentedly against his chest. “Thank you for taking me to see the fireflies,” Tony muttered, running his fingers along Steve’s collar.

“Have you ever been in the forest before?” asked Steve.

Tony shook his head. “Pepper has taken me a few places with her before but the caravan sticks to the roads and I go out into the fields for mice sometimes but I was always told to stay out of the forest or else a demon would eat my soul.” Tony smirked and stroked a finger over Steve’s cheek. “Somehow I don’t think this was what they meant.”

Steve grinned. “I don’t know. I could just eat you up!” He nuzzled down into Tony’s shoulder and made a big show of gumming his skin with his lips and making scarfing noises. Tony squealed in surprise and giggled. He kicked and they rolled off the pillows, play fighting for the top position.

Tony landed on his back, Steve hovering over him. “No fair!” the cat whined. “You’re bigger and heavier than me!”

“Did you just call me fat?” Steve demanded with a mock glare.

“Maybe? Must be all those big fluffy tails you have,” teased Tony, pushing futilely at the blond. The fox’s many tails flicked behind Steve’s head, as if insulted, and Tony couldn’t hold in another giggle. The laugh turned into a gasp as sunlight crested the garden wall and shone into the living room. Steve rolled away as Tony transformed back into a cat. Fur sprouted over his body and his limbs twisted. Fingers shrank into paws and one of his tails disappeared until he looked like a regular black cat once more.

Steve gently untangled the disoriented cat from the silk robe and folded it. Tony shook his head and tried to get used to having four legs again. Steve went to put the robe in the cabinet. “No, hide it under the pillow. I don’t want somebody thinking it’s been misplaced and take it to the laundry by accident if they find it,” said Tony. Steve did as asked and Tony inspected his pile of treasures on the bottom shelf to make sure everything was as it should be. “Thank you,” the cat said as they closed the cabinet.

“You’re welcome,” Steve replied. He picked the cat up and cuddled the furry body against his chest. Tony licked his chin and purred. “I love you. May I see you the next full moon?” asked the blond.

Tony chuckled. “Yes, you may see me. I love you too, you big goofball.” They spent as long as they could together, willing the seconds to stretch out into eternity, but soon there was movement inside the manor. “Be safe. Luck be with you,” Tony muttered, rubbing his head against Steve’s cheek.

“Luck be with you,” Steve muttered back. He kissed Tony’s nose and put the cat gently on the floor. Steve then transformed back into a fox and leapt the garden wall, heading quickly back to his mountain and forest. Tony yawned and settled down for a nap.


	5. Chapter Five

Months came and went, rolling up into years. Each full moon Steve came down from his mountain and his forest to see Tony on the one night the cat was able to take human form and each morning Steve returned to that same mountain and forest. The fox took Tony up into the forest a couple more times to see the fireflies and visit the large mountain lake. One winter Steve took Tony up onto the snowy mountain side to wander around the eerie quiet of the white landscape and bare trees, the cat bundled up in a thick coat and boots that made his toes ache. The ice upon the trees sparkled in the moonlight like diamonds.

Steve continued to ply Tony with gifts no matter the cat’s protests. The small army of wooden and bone animals doubled and the number of pretty and unusual rocks tripled. There was a wooden puzzle box full of chocolates and small pots full of fine and fragrant herbs and teas. A carved jade dragon roared silently next to a pile of gold coins and silver buttons on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. Earrings, rings, bracelets, and necklaces sparkled with gems and cut stones. Tony pleaded with Steve to stop but the fox just brought more each time he visited, as if he were courting a rich lord instead of a lowly lucky cat. It drove the cat nuts.

Grey appeared in Pepper’s hair and little wrinkles gathered at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Tony watched with a heavy heart as his human grew older. Reports from the northern border kept coming in. The delegation from Asgard was allowed into the Midgard kingdom but it seemed as if Prince Loki was only leading them a merry chase. His elder brother, Prince Thor, couldn’t seem to catch him at all. The younger prince gathered an army of ice demons and suddenly he was much more than a nuisance. More men were called up from Tony’s city and the cat sat upon the garden wall watching as they marched out. Some of them caught sight of the black cat and cast him pleading looks that made Tony feel horrible. He could feel each soul travel through the city gates and along the main road, going beyond his influence. Tony wondered if any of them would return.

The red faced devil continued to terrorize the mountain pass until only the very brave or very foolish took the mountain road instead of the long way around. Guards from the capital city were sent to investigate. None returned. Tony could feel something dark lurking just outside his city’s walls. He knew that menacing eyes watched from the forest. Steve stopped taking Tony up onto the mountain and absolutely refused to discuss anything with the cat. Instead the fox brought more sweets and chocolate, as if his gifts would soothe Tony’s ire. Often Steve would appear with bruises and cuts that made Tony sick with worry for the fox but Steve assured him that everything was fine. Then one full moon Tony’s worst fear happened; Steve did not come to him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is non-graphic attempted rape in this chapter.

That first missed full moon Tony waited in the manor garden all night long. The golden fox did not appear and Tony’s heart filled with terror. He spent many nights during the next month watching the mountain and forest as a cat, hoping to catch a far off glint of gold. The second missed full moon Tony waited in the garden for several hours before traveling to the city wall. The cat jumped on top and scanned the trees with golden eyes. He glanced back at the city and then dropped from the wall into the empty buffer space. He then went to the edge of the trees and paced. The forest seemed darker and more malevolent than Tony remembered. “Steve?” he called. “Steve?” He stood at the edge of the forest and called for hours before going back to the manor garden to check that it was still empty. It was and Tony returned to the trees. He spent all night calling at the edge of the trees, as if Steve had merely gotten lost or their meeting had slipped his mind.

On the third missed full moon Tony went back to the forest and called again. “Steve!” he shouted as loud as he could, uncaring if some human heard him. The moon rose high into the sky, thick dark clumps of clouds drifting across the bright face. The night alternately dimmed and brightened as the clouds traveled across the sky. Tony paced for hours until he finally took a deep breath and plunged into the trees. The darkness swallowed him and Tony froze, waiting fearfully for his eyes to adjust to the limited light. His heart hammered in his chest and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. Not even his tails dared to move. The forest had always felt untamed to Tony, like an animal that might bite or cuddle with you depending on its mood. There was always that edge of wildness to the forest. Now the forest felt mean and dark.

“Steve?” whispered Tony, his throat tight. He walked forward as quietly as he could. “Steve?” The cat crept forward, trying to find the path Steve had always taken him up to reach the meadow with the fireflies. Nothing looked like he remembered it and the trees loomed over Tony’s head like they might reach out and grab him at any moment. The forest had never felt as threatening as it did now.

Tony inched his way through the trees, stepping carefully and eyes darting around uneasily. “Steve?” Something small rustled through the leaves and Tony paused. “Steve?” he called cautiously. A black and grey shape darted across his path and Tony muffled a gasp before glaring at the disappearing raccoon. Tony kept going forward, hoping he was on the right path and keeping his eyes peeled for any flash of gold. It felt like something was watching him and it did not mean him well. Tony shivered and chewed on his lip.

Something large crashed through the bushes and leapt toward Tony. The cat yelped and ducked away as the deer raced past him. The animal’s sides were heaving and slick with sweat. Its eyes were wide in fright and it was bleeding from a wound on its hind leg. Tony stumbled over a fallen tree branch and fell just as a grey shape sprang out of the shadows and pounced on the deer. The animal screamed as it was hauled to the ground, the grey beast biting and clawing at it. Blood splattered on the ferns and Tony scrambled around to the other side of a tree, breathing coming in loud panicked gasps.

The deer made an awful sound before going silent and then all Tony could hear were meaty tearing noises as the grey beast worked at the carcass. Tony clasped his hands over his mouth and tried to quiet himself. Bone crunched loudly and Tony slowly pushed himself to his feet and crept away, hoping the noise would cover his movements. The cat inched away, sure that at any moment the creature would leap upon his back and sink fangs into his vulnerable throat.

But the leap never happened and Tony tiptoed away from the grey beast until he could no longer hear the sound of it feasting on the deer. The cat trembled as he walked. He didn’t know what the beast had been. Certainly no mountain feline could ever be that large and Steve had never mentioned other big predator cats living in the forest. Of course, Steve had never mentioned much. Tony paused to gather his bearings and looked around. He didn’t recognize anything around him and turned in a slow circle, trying to find some clue as to what trail he should take. “Steve?” he squeaked out, too terrified to call out louder. Right now he just wished the fox would appear and lead Tony to safety.

Tony picked a random direction and walked on. He’d lost the path when he’d snuck away from the grey beast and now wandered aimlessly. “Steve?” he called. The cat paused to listen for a response and went on when he heard nothing. He picked his way around a bramble patch and looked up to check the angle of the moon. Morning was a few hours away yet and Tony continued to make his slow, cautious way through the forest. “Steve?”

Quiet movement through the undergrowth caught Tony’s attention, ears perking up. “Steve?” he called hopefully. Something was moving through the ferns and Tony saw golden fur through the fronds. His heart leapt but then dropped like a stone. The fur was too dull, more of a tawny color, and the creature was too big to be the golden fox. Tony tensed and backed up, ready to flee.

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” mimicked a mocking voice. A canine emerged from the plants, smaller than the grey beast had been but still with sharp fangs and claws. “You are making a lot of noise, pretty little cat.”

Tony edged back as the canine walked forward. “Do you know where Steve is?”

“The golden fox?” mused the dog. The scruffy head tipped as if he was thinking and then he grinned crazily. “He’s gone. Gone! Gone! Gone!” sang the canine.

Tony went cold, feeling suddenly dizzy and like all the air in the world had been sucked away. “No,” he muttered. Tears gathered in his golden eyes. “Is he dead?” the cat asked softly as the hound circled him.

“Nope,” giggled the dog, stretching his neck to sniff at the bottom of Tony’s robe. The cat took a hurried step away and the canine grinned again. “We won’t be seeing anymore of dear Steve. He went somewhere else.”

A couple tears fell down Tony’s cheeks and he didn’t notice the canine circling closer. “He left?” the cat muttered brokenly. But Steve had said he’d never leave. He’d promise he’d always come back to Tony if he could. Had he grown bored of waiting for the cat? Had the fox fallen in love with someone else, someone better than just a lowly lucky cat? Had all those nights spent under the full moon meant so little to him?

“So it’s no use looking for him, pretty little cat, you won’t find him,” the dog said, brushing against Tony’s leg. The cat started, pale faced and with tears wetting his cheeks. “But don’t worry; I can be your friend from now on.” The hound then tried to shove his head up under Tony’s robe and between his legs.

Tony shrieked and pushed the dog’s head away roughly. “Get away from me!”

The canine shook his head and growled, baring his fangs. “Don’t be like that, pretty little cat. Let’s have some fun!” The dog lunged and Tony ran, dodging the snap of his jaws. Tony didn’t make it far before something slammed into his side and he fell with a cry. The tawny dog stood ridged over the sprawled form of the cat, his nose sniffing Tony’s cheek and dangerously close to his throat. “Be good, pretty little cat, and I won’t have to be so rough with you,” snarled the canine.

Tony snapped his elbow back sharply and the dog was knocked off of him with a yelp. Tony rolled to his feet and took off as fast as he could. The canine cursed and gave chase. Tony could hear him gaining, his four legs faster than Tony could run on two in human form. Desperate, Tony leapt and swung himself up into a tree. He climbed as fast as he could. “God fucking damn it!” shouted the dog, left to circle the base of the tree on the ground. “Get back down here, you little shit!”

Tony climbed as high as he could and huddled against the tree trunk, shaking. The dog circled the tree and cursed up a storm. Tony tried to quiet his sobs, tears running down his face. There were scratches on his hands from when he had fallen and deeper cuts along his arms were the dog had gotten him with his claws. The cat gulped in air, quickly getting the hiccups. Terror and sorrow warred inside him. He couldn’t believe that Steve had left him, gone without as much as a goodbye. Tony curled up tighter, his wounds stinging but barely noticing the physical pain. Had he meant so little to Steve that the fox was just able to pick up and leave?

Something joined the tawny dog at the bottom of the tree and Tony breath caught in fear. It was the grey beast. Tony clung to the tree more tightly. “Hammer, what are you doing?” the beast asked in a gravelly voice.

“My pretty little cat has run up a tree,” lamented the tawny dog as if it were no big deal.

Tony gritted his teeth. “I’m not yours, asshole,” he muttered.

The grey beast looked up and narrowed sickly yellow eyes. “Is that not the golden fox’s whore from the human city?” Tony glared down at them and hissed in response. The grey beast smirked, dried blood around his muzzle.

“Well, Stevie boy isn’t here anymore, Vanko! This is our mountain now! Finders, keepers!” snapped Hammer.

The grey beast shrugged. “He can’t stay up there forever. He will either have to come down for food and water or fall out of the tree when he becomes exhausted and weak. You will have him then.”

“Fuck off!” shouted Tony.

“My pretty little cat has a mouth on him,” giggled Hammer, dancing around the tree. “I can’t wait until we can play!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Tony hissed. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and stood. The lights of his city lay below, safe and welcoming. He twitched his tails this way and that for balance and took a running leap off the tree branch.

“Oi! What are you doing?” screeched the tawny canine. Tony snorted to himself and jumped to the next tree, heading back toward the city. “Vanko, he’s getting away! My pretty little cat is getting away!” Hammer howled in anger. The grey beast just laughed. Tony could hear at least the dog following him below and focused as he made his way from tree to tree. He fought back tears and tried to keep his thoughts only on his path through the trees. Hammer barked from the ground and the grey beast laughed obnoxiously.

Soon Tony could see his city waiting for him ahead. He hadn’t heard either the dog or the grey beast below him for a while and as Tony came to the edge of the trees he gathered his courage and jumped to the ground. The cat then sprinted through the pikes, his heart pounding in his chest with fear. Tony scrambled up the city wall and perched trembling on top. He looked back but the open buffer space was empty. He looked up at the mountain and lost his fight with his tears. They rolled down the cat’s cheeks as he choked on his sobs. The silver green forest looked menacing and hateful under the light of the full moon.

A loud howl rose from the mountain and Tony shuddered. He jumped from the wall and hurried toward the manor, his vision swimming with tears. The moon sunk slowly toward the horizon. Tony jumped the garden wall just as the first sunbeams burst through the clouds and he stumbled and fell as his body began to twist and shrink. The cat, four legged and furry once again, tipped his head back and let out such a sorrowful yowl that all who heard it in the early morning shivered in response.

Tony crawled under the lilac bush where he and Steve had liked to cuddle and curled up to mourn. He left his robe, a plain blue one he’d snuck out of the guest quarters, laying by the pond to be discovered by a confused servant.

By spring they were at war with Prince Loki.


	7. Chapter Seven

A year later, Tony sat up on the highest peak of the manor roof and watched black smoke billow in the distance. Prince Loki’s forces were slowly inching toward the city. He had gathered an army of ice demons and other undesirables and was working his way toward the capital. If he could not have the throne of Asgard, then he would take the throne of Midgard by force. Asgard warriors mixed in with the Midgard soldiers, hoping to stop his advance. Pepper’s office had turned into a war room and the manor now housed several military officers and a general; some of them Tony liked and some of them Tony hated and took extra special care to puke in their boots.

At Tony’s back rose the mountain and the forest. Tony refused to look. He’d spent too long staring up at the hulking shape with a broken heart to waste time now pining for someone who didn’t even love him anyway. The forest had changed since its patron had left. It was dark and malevolent without the golden fox to look over it and now the people of Tony’s city were wary and nervous of the spirits and demons that lived there when once they had lived side by side without problems. Now beasts snuck out of the forest during the dark of the moon and scratched and howled at the southern wall. Pepper and Chief Rhodes had added additional patrols, although the creatures had no hope of getting into the city while Tony protected it.

Tony blinked wetness away from his eyes and focused. He could feel the ice demons and the Asgardians a couple of miles beyond the farmlands. If he strained his hearing, he could just make out the screams of dying men. The howls of the ice demons were easier to hear. The people in the city were panicking, packing up their homes and making ready to flee. Tony could hear his human’s voice ordering the clerks and pages to store the manor’s important papers and documents in the cellars and instructing the servants to pack a travel trunk in readiness for leaving the city.

Tony breathed deeply and stared at the rising column of smoke. He began to purr, a deep rumbling in his chest. This was his city and it was his responsibility to protect it. An hour later a messenger arrived at the manor to inform Lady Potts that the battle had turned to the west and was moving away from the city.

That evening the manor received guests in the form of Prince Thor and his warrior companions. The blond prince was boisterous even if he was covered in mud and soot. Baths were arranged and then the group dined out in the garden. Tony climbed wearily down from the roof and lay on the porch next to the lit brazier to warm himself. He felt cold and old. Across the city people rejoiced that they had been spared but all Tony felt was drained.

Pepper looked at him in concern as he joined her for bed that night. She stroked a hand down his spine gently. “Are you alright, Tony?” she muttered. “You’re not ill, are you? You seem so lethargic lately.” Tony licked her fingers and purred for her. His human was the only one he had left in the world and everyday it seemed she grew older before his eyes. Her strawberry blond hair was mostly grey now but her body carried her age well, her back still straight and skin still soft. “My poor lucky cat,” cooed Pepper. “You really have brought us luck today.” She rubbed at his ears and Tony closed his eyes in appreciation.

In the morning Pepper bid farewell to Prince Thor and his companions on the front porch. Tony came out and sat beside her, feeling tender deep in his bones. Turning aside the ice demons’ advance had taken more out of the cat than any other protection had before. The prince’s eyes dropped to the cat and Tony was reminded of another blue eyed and blond haired man. The cat turned to go, unable to handle such a physical reminder of Steve, but Prince Thor was already bending down to scoop the feline up. “Ah! So it was you that turned the tide of the battle yesterday! You have my thanks, feline!” he exclaimed into Tony’s face.

“Your city is very lucky to have such a protector, Lady Potts,” commented the dark haired female Asgardian.

“Don’t tell me you actually believe in that lucky cat nonsense?” said a Midgard officer in disbelief. “It’s just a cat.”

“For someone who just fought demons that spit ice, you are very quick to dismiss the supernatural,” Thor scolded.

“I do not believe this man was on the field of battle with us yesterday,” another blond Asgardian observed blandly.

Prince Thor gave the officer as dismissive glance. “I believe you are right, Fandral.” The officer’s face tightened and went red. Prince Thor handed Tony to Pepper with a big grin. “Thank you for the assistance, good cat.”

Pepper curled her arms around Tony and smiled. “Our thanks to you as well, Prince Thor. Luck be with you.”

When the Asgardians left, Tony jumped the garden wall and hurried after them. He tailed them through the city gate and through the farm fields, slipping through the plants silently until they were some distance from the city. When nobody else was near, he stepped out onto the road. “I wondered if you were going to reveal yourself or not,” said Prince Thor, pulling his horse to a stop. “What may we do for you?”

The Asgardians eyed the feline with faint interest and Tony shifted awkwardly. “Have…” he said hesitantly. This was the first time he’d ever spoken to a human before but then he didn’t think these warriors were completely human. When they didn’t act shocked when he spoke or began shouting in alarm Tony continued. “Have you seen a golden fox during your travels?” Tony asked, hating himself a little.

“A golden fox?” mused Prince Thor. “I do not recall seeing such a creature. What of you, Lady Sif?”

The dark haired woman shook her head. “Nay. I have not noticed a fox.”

“Are not golden foxes rare?” asked a heavy set man with a full red beard.

“Indeed,” Fandral replied, leaning forward in his saddle. “Only the most ancient of places are said to have golden foxes as their protectors. Tell me, good cat, does the mountain south of your city have a golden fox watching over it?”

Tony hunched his shoulders. “It used to,” he muttered. The Asgardians glanced at each other. Tony shook himself. “Thank you for answering my question and thank you for your help against Prince Loki and his army.”

Prince Thor’s face clouded. “Do not thank us on the score of my brother. He should have never troubled the Midgard kingdom.”

“We shall keep an eye out for your golden fox. Shall we tell him that you are seeking him?” asked Lady Sif.

“No,” Tony replied softly. “He left me of his own choice. I was merely curious. Safe travels. Luck be with you.” He turned and disappeared into the plants, tears blurring his vision as he made his way back to his city. He didn’t know why he asked the Asgardians if they had seen Steve. There wasn’t anything he could do even if he did know where the fox was. His traitorous heart was just looking for more pain.

“The golden fox left his mountain?” Fandral asked in confusion.

“I did not think foxes could leave the places they were bound to protect,” commented Prince Thor.

“They cannot. That poor cat; his heart is broken,” Sif said sadly.


	8. Chapter Eight

Time was the one thing Tony could not turn aside and it marched relentlessly on. News traveled to the city that Prince Thor and his companions had subdued Prince Loki and taken him back to Asgard, his army of ice demons scattering without their leader. The mountain and the forest to the south of the city became a dark, hateful place. Tony’s protection stopped the malevolent spirits and demons that now dwelled there from entering the city but on nights where there was no moon or violent storms, Tony could feel them at the edge of the city wall and hear them growling and scratching at the stone. Travel through the mountain pass became impossible. Anybody who tried, no matter the size of their guard, was never seen or heard from again.

Pepper grew very old. Her hair turned completely white and her body grew frail and small and sickly. It pained Tony to see her like this; lying in her bed and breathing shallowly. It hurt to see the woman who had wrangled magistrates and senators with ease and saved him from a short, violent life on the streets as a kitten brought so low. A doctor picked up her thin wrist and counted out her heartbeats with a silver watch. A few of the manor servants were quietly going about their chores in the sick room. Tony lay at Pepper’s side and purred, hoping to soothe his human.

Chief Rhodes, who had often stopped by at night to share tea with Pepper, had died a couple of years before. He was going about his business one morning and simply collapsed, clutching his chest. He’d been dead before a doctor could even reach him. Magistrate Coulson and his secretary, Clint, had been killed in an ambush while traveling to the capital city. Soon after the news had reached the manor, Natasha had disappeared. They had woken up the morning after the message had arrived to find her room bare and the redhead gone without a trace. Time had kept moving forward and Tony was steadily finding himself more and more alone.

Pepper stopped breathing and Tony felt the gossamer thread connecting himself to his human snap. He stood up and went to press his nose against her cheek, tears welling in his golden eyes. Then he made such a mournful yowl that everyone in the bedroom jumped in shock. A servant dropped a teapot and it shattered on the floor. The doctor dashed back to the bed and tried to find Pepper’s pulse again. Tony let out another cry and the doctor shook his head sadly. “She’s gone,” the man said quietly. “Lady Potts has passed.”

The funeral was well attended. Most of the city turned out for the viewing, filing past the casket and muttering their parting words to the city’s lady. A priestess from the temple spoke to the crowd. She was an old woman who needed assistance walking from a younger novice priest. “Ah, thank you Bruce. Thank you,” the old priestess muttered.

“No problem, Priestess Arbogast,” the boy muttered back. Tony watched from the edge of the roof, plainly visible to mourners and gawkers alike but not joining in. Although he noticed a chair was left empty in the front, maybe for the cat, maybe not. The feline was just too tired to deal with it. He felt as if the mountain itself was sitting on his chest, making merely breathing a monumental task.

Lady Hill was there, her dark hair gone steel grey. Her assistants, Sitwell and Blake, stood off to the side silently. Fury wasn’t there and Tony lacked the will to try and remember if the dark skinned man was still alive or not. Tony recognized a few other people from the government. Stane’s irritating son Ezekiel, who had inherited his father’s position after his death, occupied one of the chairs with a bored expression on his face. The blond and beautiful Lady Danvers was giving him distasteful glances. Sam Wilson, the new chief of police, was bowing his head respectfully with his cap in his hands. Half of the city was crowded into the garden, spilling out into the streets. Tony just felt detached.

The cat dragged himself up and followed along with the procession, walking under the flower and lace strewn wagon, to the east of the city where the kilns were. Tony watched as the casket and body were incinerated, the crowd singing a hymn for the soul of the departed. He blinked dry eyes and stayed as the crowd slowly left and the sun set. Tony spent all night out by the kilns, waiting for the fire to die down and the ashes to cool. Then the novice priest from the temple came to supervise the transfer of the ashes into an urn. Less people turned up for the walk back into the city, Pepper’s urn glowing white in the morning sun. The urn was placed on an altar in the manor and Tony slumped into the corner, golden eyes dull.

“Is he okay?” whispered a young servant that was lighting incense sticks.

The redhead girl putting flowers in a vase paused and looked worriedly at the cat. “I don’t think so, Peter,” she answered softly. “Aunt May was saying Lady Potts’ cat was lucky and had lived for many more years than a normal cat would.”

“What will happen to him now that Lady Potts is gone, Mary Jane?” asked Peter.

Mary Jane shook her head, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. “I don’t know.” Tony closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, too exhausted and empty to even cry anymore.

After the manor had fallen silent that night, everyone going to their beds, Tony sat in front of the altar and stared at the urn that held Pepper’s ashes. The Emperor would soon assign another overseer for the region and that person would move into the manor. Tony felt some distant part of his sore heart twinge at the thought of some other person living in the manor, changing things and erasing Pepper’s presence. In a week, the urn with Pepper’s ashes would be moved to the temple. There the people of the city would be able to visit and pay their respects, praying to their old lady and overseer for help and luck from the other side of the veil of death. And then when Pepper’s memory had faded enough, perhaps in a couple of years or so, her urn would be moved out of the temple proper and off into storage.

“I am alone,” muttered Tony quietly. Pepper was dead and Steve had left him and any other friends the cat might claim were gone as well. Tony felt coldness creep into his bones, as if his blood had become frozen sludge. This was not how he foresaw the future turning out. At this moment he and Steve should be going away together, off to begin their lives together. Steve had always promised Tony he would wait but it seemed that promise had been an empty one. Now Tony had no one, not the kind woman who had nursed him to health as a kitten and raised him or the love of his life.

The last candle on the altar guttered out, plunging the room into darkness, and Tony slowly walked out into the garden. He climbed up onto the roof and stared at the mountain that rose tall and dark to the south. His heart was a cold weight in his chest and despair drained his energy and will.

Shouting startled Tony awake some hours later. He shook his head groggily and then fumbled to his feet when a woman screamed. People were swarming around the garden, punching through the sliding doors and pouring into the manor. Tony stared in shock. Several servants and clerks were attempting to stop the invaders but were quickly overrun. A warning bell began ringing in the city, summoning the police. Tony could see a patrol rushing down the street toward the manor. The cat smelled smoke and hurried from the roof.

Tony raced into the manor, trying to dodge running feet and not always succeeding. The invaders were grabbing things and breaking them seemingly without reason. They were laughing and acting drunk and Tony didn’t understand why they were doing this. The scent of smoke was stronger now. Then a voice rose above the chaos. “I am the new overseer of the York region! I am the new lord of this city!” Tony dashed out into the front hall where Stane was yelling and laughing like a madman. “You may address me as Lord Stane!” He raised a gun and fired it into the air. The screaming and shouting took on a panicked edge. Someone kicked Tony’s back leg as they fled through the hall. “Can you see me now, Father?” screamed Ezekiel. “Are you not proud now?” The man roared with laughter and fired another gunshot into the ceiling.

Then Ezekiel noticed Tony and grinned, lowering his gun to point it at the cat. “I am your new master, lucky cat!” he cried. “You will bring me much fame and fortune! I will be more powerful than the Emperor himself! More powerful than my bastard of a Father could have ever dreamed of! You will bring me great luck!”

“Like hell I will, asshole!” growled Tony. Ezekiel paused, face twisting in confusion and surprise. There was a loud crack above them and Tony watched in vicious glee as a ceiling beam crashed down. The younger Stane crumbled under the heavy beam like a straw man and lay still. Tony coughed and turned to look down the hallway. Red flames were creeping around the corner. A man stumbled out of Pepper’s old office, laughing and tossing papers around with glee. “Stop!” shouted Tony. “Are you mad?” The man didn’t seem to hear and the paper flying through the air quickly caught fire as well. A fire brigade burst through the ruined front door carrying buckets of water. Tony saw Chief Wilson tackle one of the invaders to the floor and sit on him. The cat hurried down another hall and around the manor to the back.

There he found the kitchen and storeroom were aflame, the fire quickly traveling deeper into the manor. A line of people were dousing the flames as fast as they could. Somebody tripped over Tony in the dark and the cat yelped in pain. The police tackled another giggling invader trying to make off with a marble statue. “It’s like they’re possessed,” cried one of the policemen as they grappled with the man.

Tony felt a sob rise in his chest, shaking his head in shock and denial. He fled blindly into the city. With a rumble of thunder, dark clouds gathered in the sky and released a cold drenching rain.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression, brief suicidal thoughts, homelessness, and a person not really taking care of themselves in this chapter.

Tony hid in the city and the temple grounds until the next full moon. He almost didn’t return to the manor at all, not wanting to see his home laid to waste, but a sense of duty and stubbornness and, yes he would admit to himself, sentimentality, had him climbing the garden wall late at night. Most of the plants in the garden were dead or dying from the fire and neglect. The manor had been boarded up and people were avoiding the building. There were mutters that the manor was now cursed. Tony stared at the collapsed half of the building and felt his bottom lip wobble. Pepper would be devastated if she knew what had become of her home. 

He crept cautiously forward and pried a board loose. He then slipped into what had been the living room. The room smelled musty and damp and Tony wrinkled his nose. He took out a stub of a candle from the ratty robe he had stolen from a clothes line and snapped his fingers. The candle burst into flame and Tony raised the light to look around the room. The floor pillows were slowly moldering, having gotten soaked when the fire was put out. A hole in the ceiling let in a beam of silver moonlight. The wall along the hallway was gone, burnt away, and the floor was scorched.

The cabinet was turned on its side and Tony let out a pained moan. “No no no no no,” he whimpered in a tiny voice. His treasures were scattered across the floor. Every scrap of gold, silver, or precious gem was of course gone. The jade dragon and ivory cat were missing. The golden leaf was gone and some of the prettier stones and rocks had also been taken. Tony crawled forward with tears in his golden eyes and began to gently gather up what he could of Steve’s gifts, proof that the fox had once felt at least something for the cat. 

Most of the little pots of herbs and teas were gone and the few that remained were open and spilled across the floor, no doubt discarded while looking for more valuable items. The puzzle boxes had been merely smashed open and lay in pieces. The rag doll was wet and beginning to decay and several of the carved animals had been broken by ungentle fingers or crushed by a heavy boot. Pink powder was all that was left of the seashells. The paper flowers and fan were nothing more than a sodden pulpy mess. The carved and hollow deer antler was cracked and the tin whistle bent. The ocarina was crushed into clay bits. The red and gold silk robe was gone and the silk pillow that Tony had once laid upon had been slashed open with a knife.

The cat folded the remaining silk cloth from the pillow into a serviceable bag and gently placed what he could salvage of his treasures inside. To his surprise, a gold and silver ring rolled out of the mess. Tony picked it up reverently and turned it over in his fingers. Two threads of gold and silver wove around each other in a spiral; ‘the sun forever chasing the moon’, Steve had told Tony when he’d given it to him. Tears spilled over Tony’s cheeks and he slipped the ring onto his forefinger.

Tony tied the bag closed and stood. He picked up his candle and slowly crept through the manor, careful of the holes in the floor from the fire. Everything of value was gone. All of the papers and documents that had been stored in the manor were scattered around on the floor, the ink running from the wet. Tony made his slow way to the room where the altar had been. It had, of course, been overturned during the riot. Tony set down his bundle of treasures and the candle and began rummaging through the debris for the remains of his human. He sniffled and rubbed soot across his nose. He shoved and lifted until he found the urn. The once white urn was now grey but Tony smiled weakly when he found it. “Hello, Pepper,” Tony whispered. “It’s me, Tony. I’m sorry I took so long to come get you but, well, I don’t have thumbs normally and had to wait until the full moon. I’m very sorry.” Tony blinked, ears flattening uncertainly, and thought maybe he’d gone a little insane from the pain of losing everything.

The cat blinked again and smiled down at the urn once more. Miraculously, the urn was mostly intact. It had a thin crack up the side and the lid had fallen off but considering the condition of the rest of the manor Tony had expected much worse. He tore off a big piece of his robe, which left it fluttering around his hips but the cat didn’t care. He always felt cold these days anyway. With infinite care, Tony scooped up the ashes that had spilled and gently nudged and inched the urn onto the cloth. He looked for the lid but found it broken into three pieces. Tony tied the cloth around the urn to hold it together and made sure it was right end up. “There we go. Upsidaisy,” Tony singsonged quietly as he fussed with the cloth. The cat found some thick burlap and used it to secure the urn mouth so no more of his human would spill out. He then picked up his bundle of treasure, the urn, and the candle and went around to the back of the manor.

Tony ears drooped as he saw the damage. He had been hoping that maybe something of the kitchen or storeroom had survived the fire but everything was destroyed. Even the vegetable garden had been trampled by the invaders and the fire brigade and police. Tony put everything down on the ground carefully, blowing out the stub of candle, and rummaged through the debris for anything useful or edible. Hunger had been a far off memory of kittenhood but now his stomach growled. Food was hard to come by on the streets and it was a far cry from the regular meals Tony had enjoyed while living in the manor. Hours later, Tony stumbled away from the manor dirty with soot and still starving.

The sun was going to rise soon and Tony carefully hid his bundle of treasures and the urn in a dark, forgotten corner of the temple grounds. Anxiety clawed at his chest as he fussed with some stones to camouflage the stash, fearful someone would find the last of his pitiful possessions. “It will be okay, Pepper. It will be okay,” he muttered repeatedly. He gasped in pain and surprise as the rising sun turned him from a human back into a cat.

Tony kicked the robe off and then dragged it away with his teeth, not wanting it to attract any unwanted attention to his hiding spot. He hauled it off to some street in the city and let it drop to the ground. Exhausted, both physically and mentally, the cat crawled underneath the corner of a house and laid down to rest. Tomorrow, Tony thought to himself, tomorrow he would look for food.

Tomorrow came, as it was cruelly want to do, and then the next day and then the next. Tony remained underneath the corner of the house. He just, couldn’t dredge up the energy to move. He lay there and watched people walk by and smelled them cooking their meals and his stomach complained and he wanted the food but the cat just lay there. His eyes were dull and his black coat filthy. A mouse ran over him and he didn’t even twitch. Ants bit at his tail and ears but even that couldn’t rouse the feline. It all seemed unimportant and distant.

Tony didn’t know what he was waiting for. He couldn’t die, at least not like this. He could be killed but even that dark thought seemed to be too much effort. Vaguely he worried about his bundle of treasures and the urn with Pepper’s ashes. What if she was lonely? The black cat had always been by her side. Tony’s ears twitched but then he was still.

After some time, a child noticed the cat lying under the house and bought a dish of water and a small morsel of fish out to him. “Are you okay, kitty?” she asked, kneeling down in the dirt to peer at Tony.

“It’s dead already, Nora. Leave it alone,” snapped an older boy.

“It’s not dead!” cried Nora angrily. “I can see it breathing!” Two little faces crowded the hole to look at the cat.

“Nora! David! Get away from there and come eat,” shouted a woman. The two little faces disappeared. Tony blinked slowly. The next day the little girl tried to reach the cat to drag him out but her arms were too short. Fresh water appeared followed by some more fish. That night it stormed and Tony lay in a river of rain runoff and mud.

Tony thought he was hallucinating when he saw giant paws with even bigger claws walk past his hole. A bolt of uneasiness cut across Tony’s mind but was then lost in the numbness. Then there was shouting and screaming and police boots raced by. The alarm bell started ringing and gunshots echoed in the night. The mud Tony was lying in turned red. There was no fresh water and fish the next day.

Eventually, a couple days later, Tony levered himself stiffly to his feet and slowly limped out of the hole. He staggered down the street and made his way to the temple grounds. The smell of food hit him again and Tony stared with near incomprehension at the offerings left out on the altar for the local gods. Tony swallowed dryly. He hobbled over and carefully ate a few bites of some grilled beef. It was not the freshest but still edible. His empty stomach cramped and Tony hoped he didn’t throw up. He walked slowly to a fountain and it took him several tries to climb up so he could drink. He then dunked his paw into the water and watched dispassionately as fleas and ants floated from his fur, little legs flailing as they drowned.

Tony made his slow, halting way over to the weedy corner where he had stashed his bundle of treasures and the urn and found them undisturbed. The relief he felt was dull but recognizable as an emotion, the first he’d felt in almost two weeks. “Hello Pepper,” Tony croaked. “I’m sorry I’ve been away. That wasn’t very nice of me. I’m back now and everything is going to be okay now. It’s just you and me left but don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” He laid himself down in the grass besides the urn and fell asleep.

The next day Tony ate a little more of the offerings left out and tried to clean himself up. He exhausted himself trying to scrap dried mud off of his fur against the corner of a building and spent the rest of the day sleeping. The cat was in a sorry state. He’d gotten so thin his ribs showed and his fur was matted and, he feared, starting to fall out. The old priestess who had spoken at Pepper’s funeral set out a dish of milk and Tony debated with himself for a whole hour before drinking it down. Pride was for cats with soft fur and loving humans that weren’t starving on the streets. Later he caught a careless mouse behind the storage room of the temple. The fleas itched and Tony tried bathing in the shallows of a pond to get rid of them and groomed himself with his tongue until he fell into another exhausted sleep.

On dark nights, Tony hid in the long grass next to his bundle of treasures and Pepper’s urn and listened to the howls of the creatures that entered his city from the forest and the police patrols that hunted them, trying to stop them from killing anymore people. Once Tony had tried to gather his influence to guard the city walls and keep the demons out but it was like trying to gather dandelion fluff. He’d slept for three straight days after the attempt and woke feeling weak and feverish afterward. Monsters were in his city and Tony lacked the strength and will to keep them out anymore. So much for being a lucky cat.

The next full moon rolled around and Tony transformed into a skinny, bedraggled man with bite welts and rash on his skin. “Oh Pepper,” he muttered as he looked at himself, talking to the urn as he did so often these days. “No one would call me beautiful now.” He stole soap from a bathhouse and then some sharp shears from the tailor’s business before going to the canal that ran through the city. There he scrubbed and scrubbed until the scabs and sores on his flesh bled and then, with tears in his eyes, clipped his hair as short as he could. The cat’s ears were bitten and notched and Tony avoided his reflection in the water. “Steve would be ashamed he ever touched me if he saw me now,” whispered Tony sorrowfully. He couldn’t believe they had once lain on the grassy canal bank and Steve had stroked his hair under the full moon. That peaceful memory seemed like another age.

The cat spent over an hour bathing himself, hoping to finally rid himself of the fleas that plagued him, when a patrol was drawn toward the sounds of splashing to investigate. Tony dove under the water and swam away until he could hide in the shadow of a small boat. When he was able, he climbed from the water and returned to the temple grounds. There he moved his bundle of treasure and the urn to a new hiding place, chirping to Pepper’s ashes that he was all clean now. Then, hungry, always so hungry now, he went out into the city and stole food. He ate purloined bread and dried meat and small field apples until he thought he would burst and then squirreled away as much as he could to be eaten later.

Tony survived. He stuck to the temple grounds and carefully guarded his bundle of treasures and the urn. He stole food and ate the offerings left for the gods and the food the temple workers were sometimes able to spare. Every full moon he turned into an undernourished, skinny man with tangled dark hair and two tails. It wasn’t a happy existence but Tony made due as well as he could alone. If some days he couldn’t make himself move from his resting spot next to his human’s urn, well, Tony preferred not to think too closely on that.


	10. Chapter Ten

Time was cruel. Time kept moving forward no matter what. The sun rose and set each day and the moon moved through its phases without a single care for those sorry souls under their rays. Time collected its days and months and years dutifully and without remorse. Time did not care if your heart was broken.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Deep in the mountain, far under the earth, laid a prison of ice. Inside the prison of ice was a golden fox, trapped and forced to sleep. Often a red faced devil would come to the prison of ice and laugh and gloat. The red faced devil and malevolent demons had turned the golden fox’s mountain and forest into a dark and evil place. They terrorized the city that lay below; a city that was once protected by a lucky cat.

Steve fought. He wiggled and clawed and threw his power at his prison of ice desperately. He fought for a long time until finally his prison of ice cracked and the golden fox was able to slide free. The fox fell to the ground tiredly and crawled away until he found a rocky crevice to hide in and gather his strength. There was something Steve needed to find, to go back to, but, weak from fighting his prison, the fox slept.

Sometime later, Steve did not know how much later, he woke. The fox shook himself and began to climb. He climbed up and up, out of the depths of the earth and toward the sky, until he stood upon the frosty peak of his mountain and looked out upon his forest with a heavy heart. The red faced devil would pay, the fox swore, and pay dearly. Steve looked up at the full moon that shone brightly in the night sky and felt a stirring in his heart. There was something precious to the fox missing and Steve raced down the mountain with want and fear in his chest.

Steve let out a cry as he came to the city’s wall. The pikes were more numerous than he remembered and the stone of the wall was pot marked and defaced with deep claw marks. With a few leaps, the fox was over the wall and racing through the city streets. “Tony?” he called as the manor’s garden wall came into view. He jumped it and landed on dead and brittle grass. “What…?” he gasped in confused horror. The manor was in ruins, half of the structure nothing more than burnt rubble and decay making the rest droop like an old man. Noxious weeds and invasive ivy were probably the only things keeping the dilapidated building from completely collapsing.

“Tony?” Steve called again. He walked slowly forward, his nose desperately trying to pick up the cat’s scent. All he could smell was rot. “No,” moaned the fox. “No. What has happened? Where did he go?” He turned in a frantic circle and leapt on top of the crumbling garden wall. “Tony!” he yelled desperately.

“There’s one!” shouted a voice. “On top of the wall there! Quick! Before it escapes!” Steve looked up in confusion and barely dodged the bullet shot at him. “Damn it! Get it!” A gun went off again and the stone above Steve’s head exploded, throwing stone chips. A patrol of police surged forward and Steve was astonished to see a few imperial guardsmen among them. The golden fox fled.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tony knelt in the narrow space behind the building the temple used to store the personal possessions of deceased priests and priestesses. This was his current hiding place for his remaining treasures and Pepper’s urn. It was strangely fitting, when Tony thought about it. The silk pillow he’d once kept his treasure in was gone, rotted away. A small plain box lined with some cloth scraps now held his treasures. His human’s urn was inside a tall old wine jug. The crack in the urn had begun to widen over the years, a fact that had the cat crying for days, and Tony had placed the urn inside the bigger vessel and packed it with cotton and cloth in an effort to keep his human’s ashes safe.

The cat had just come back from bathing in the canal, his dark hair damp. He was terrified of getting fleas again and was a little obsessed with his hygiene. He’d licked bald patches in his fur from grooming himself and he always scrubbed himself raw each full moon. “Hello Pepper!” chirped Tony brightly. He patted the side of the jug with a thin hand. “Look what I got!” He held up a bottle of sweet liquor he’d stolen from the new manor. It was always the ‘new’ manor house, built to house the new overseer of the region, Lady … the name skittered away like dry leaves in the wind. Tony blinked. Then he grinned. “I figured it was a good night to do some drinking. Do you want some? Let me get you some.” He poured some of the liquor into a chipped cup and sat it in front of the jug. He waited, shifting anxiously.

The silence was a physical weight and a muscle in Tony’s cheek began to twitch. He jumped up. “Well, you’re probably busy. I know how you are about your paperwork.” Tony chuckled to himself. “I’ll let you get on with your work.” Humming a broken little tune, Tony left his hiding place and crossed the grounds to climb up on the temple roof. He sprawled out on the peak and took a deep gulp of the liquor. The robe he was wearing was brown with age and ratty but it was as clean as the cat could make it. He drank some more of the liquor.

The full moon was bright and round above him and Tony looking up at the silver green forest with sad nostalgia. He kicked his bare feet into the air and took another drink. He picked at a scab on his forearm until it bled and then frown at himself. “Leave it alone, Tony,” he piped to himself. “Pepper will be angry with you if you don’t leave it alone.” He drank some more liquor. The gold and silver ring he had been able to salvage from Steve’s gifts glinted on his forefinger and Tony twisted the band around and around obsessively. A breeze started up and Tony lifted his head, smiling as it ruffled his hair. It was almost like someone was running their fingers through his hair.

The cat up ended the liquor bottle over his mouth and then pouted as nothing came out. He shook the bottle but it remained stubbornly empty. “All gone,” he said sadly, letting the bottle go. The bottle rolled off the roof and smashed on the ground below. “Oops,” Tony said emotionlessly. He laid his head down on the cool roof tile and sighed. His tails waved lazily behind him. He started picking at another scab. 

Food would probably be a good idea at this point. His stomach was mostly full of just liquor right then and it was making him dizzy. He should go see if there were any offerings he could take or if the nice priest had left anything out. There was some bread left from his last foray into thievery in the city and Tony had planned on raiding the butcher while he had thumbs for any scraps or discards. He should eat. Eating was important. He rolled over and stared up at the silver green mountain with dull, half lidded eyes.

Tony’s ears twitched as he thought he heard his name shouted and he turned his head to look at the city. Nobody had called him by his name in a very long time. Even the nice priest that lived in the temple merely called him ‘puss’. A gun went off and Tony frowned mildly. The demons and monsters from the forest generally didn’t come into the city on nights where the moon shone brightly. Another gunshot echoed in the night and Tony saw several lights come on, people being awoken by the commotion. Tony vaguely wondered what the patrol had found.

Shouting and yelling started up and a door opened on the little house the priest lived in. “What is going on out here?” the man muttered, dark curly hair messy. Tony crawled over to the other side of the temple roof so the priest wouldn’t see him. “Must be more demons.” The priest pulled a tunic on over his pants and walked over to check on the altar. Tony curled up and tried to make himself small and invisible. The priest was a very nice man but Tony had no idea what he would do if he saw Tony in his human shape. Tony listened to him draw near and tsk over the broken bottle and felt guilty.

The commotion was getting closer to the temple grounds and Tony looked up as a gun banged again. At first he didn’t know what the patrol was chasing. It was some streak of gold trying to outrace his pursuers. It was smaller than most demons and monsters that entered the city and had many tails. Tony’s brain seemed to tick over, suddenly getting into gear, and the golden shape evolved into a fox. Tony blinked, not understanding what he was seeing. Then a niggling little thought wormed it way to the forefront. Tony cocked his head. “Steve?” he whispered hesitantly.

That asshole Ross, who had been sent by the capital city to help with the demon problem, was leading the charge after the fox. Tony hated Ross; the man liked to kick poor innocent cats when they were just minding their own bloody business. The patrol was hot on the fox’s trail. A gun went off and the dirt beside the fox exploded as the bullet hit the ground. Tony blinked. He thought it was Steve but Steve had gone away. Why was Steve here? The fox leapt and dodged and Tony smiled. That was Steve. Steve moved just like that.

Another gunshot and the fox seemingly stumbled before continuing to run. Tony blinked. Why were they shooting at Steve? They shouldn’t do that. It was bad. “Steve,” muttered the cat. He slunk his way over to the edge of the temple roof and grabbed ahold of the thick rope that was used to sound the gong during festivals and religious gatherings. Tony let himself slip off the roof, all his weight on the rope. GONG! GONG! GONG! Tony added a loud caterwauling to the noise, making it as shrill and distracting as he could.

“Holy shit!” cried the priest, backing away with wide eyes. As Tony had hoped, most of the patrol and guardsmen looked over. The cat dangled in full view of everyone from the rope, ears and tails easily visible. Tony screamed and wailed his heart out as the gong sounded. The fox continued running while a good number of the men turned their attention to the temple gong. 

The rope broke and Tony dropped ungracefully to the ground. “Ow!” he yelped as he landed. He looked up but the golden fox was nowhere in sight. He smiled. Pepper was going to be so mad at him.

“No!” shouted the priest suddenly. A gun went off nearby and Tony looked up. The patrol was bearing down on the cat with their weapons drawn and the priest was grappling with Ross, pushing his gun up into the air. Tony’s ears drooped. Pepper was going to be very, very mad at him.

Ross shoved the priest away. “Out of the way, Banner!” he yelled.

“Run, puss! Run!” cried the priest. Tony started, like someone had shocked him, and lunged toward the temple doors. Another gunshot and Tony felt pain erupt in his left arm, like a hot coal had been dug into his flesh. He screamed and twisted to the side, ducking behind a column. A piece of woodwork by his head was splintered apart by a bullet and Tony ignored his arm to race toward the back of the temple and through a window. “Stop, Ross!” Bruce shouted. “You’re destroying the temple!”

Tony ran desperately for the far side of the temple grounds. The men from the patrol yelled and followed, excited from the hunt and bloodlust. The bang of a gunshot sounded and pain burned across Tony’s lower leg. The cat more fell over the temple wall than climbed it. Angry faces leered out of the shadows and Tony rolled away as the policemen shot at him. Fire burned over his upper ribs and his robe grew wet. The cat was chased through the streets of the city and Tony tried to scramble out of sight but he was too big in his human form to effectively hide. He screamed again when a shot got him in the thigh. The men perusing him shouted in jubilation. 

The pain drove Tony dazedly toward the city walls and he fumbled his way over top and dropped like a rag doll to the ground on the other side. He sobbed and crawled through the pikes until he could reach the trees. He didn’t even think as he entered the forest. Tony stumbled as fast as he could through the ferns and plants, only knowing that he had to get away. Blood dripped behind him. His body was one big source of pain and it surprised him when his legs gave out from under him and he fell. The cat tried to stand again, breathless with pain and fear, but it was no use.

Tony was lightheaded and black spots danced in his vision. He dragged himself forward until he could huddle against a tree trunk. He felt so cold and dizzy. “Sorry. Sorry Pepper,” he whispered. She was going to be so lonely by herself. He hoped someone nice found her or that at least the urn would be okay. He tasted copper and licked dry lips. Tony hoped Steve had gotten away and was okay too. Silly fox for coming here. The city and the mountain and forest weren’t good places anymore. Better he had stayed wherever he had gone off to in the first place. Tony’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Well, this is interesting,” drawled a voice. Tony pried his eyes open in confusion. A big dog the color of dried wheat sat in front of him. “If it isn’t my pretty little cat.” A memory swam up from the black in Tony’s mind. It was the tawny dog from when Tony had gone into the forest to look for Steve, only he was much bigger now. The canine was looking distastefully down at the cat’s thin, bloody form. “Not so pretty anymore, I see,” Hammer taunted. Tony let his eyes close again. “Hey! None of that. I’m talking to you.” Something nudged Tony’s previously numb arm and the cat let out a pained cry. The dog laughed.

“Go away,” Tony rasped laboriously. He could feel the world spiraling down into the darkness as he bled, dragging him with it.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Hammer said with a giggle. “You won’t be any fun to play with now but you’ll make an adequate meal, I suppose.” The dog licked his chops. The forest was slowly fading and Tony had just enough awareness to feel sharp fangs dig into his shoulder. Then the fangs were gone and there was a heavy thump followed by a high pitched scream.

Tony blinked slowly as a new face appeared above him with golden hair and stormy blue eyes. The cat gave the terrified looking fox a faint smile, the world fading away. Oh, good. Steve had made it. That was good…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The next time the cat woke he was warm and lying on something soft. Tony’s whole body ached but it was a distant soreness. Golden eyes fluttered open and he blinked the world into focus. [Still alive, then,] thought Tony. [Pity.] A fire burned merrily close by in an otherwise empty cave. Tony tested his limbs and they all seemed readily responsive if not a little stiff. The movement caused the vague aching to jack up to a more persistent stinging and burning pain. He was nestled in a pile of furs, bandages wrapped around his wounds.

The wounds revealed that seeing Steve and being chased into the forest by the patrol had been no dream. Tony’s ears drooped and he sighed. He’d always been so careful not to be seen in his human form. Now he knew that Ross would scour the city looking for the demon that got away. Tony hoped Bruce was alright. The priest had always been so nice to the cat. Tony couldn’t go back to the city, not with Ross after him. He wondered where he would live now. Perhaps it was time to leave his home and find a new place. There was nothing in the city for him anymore. But first, he’d need to get his treasures and Pepper’s urn.

Tony slowly sat up, pushing away the fur, and struggled to get to his feet. He groaned as the pain of his wounds doubled with his movement. Tony got to one knee and paused to pant. His right leg was heavily bandaged around his thigh and lower calf. He noticed with faint annoyance that whoever had attended to him had also made off with his robe. The cat rocked himself up onto his feet and stumbled forward to lean against the cave wall. His legs shook under his weight and little spots danced in his vision. This was not going well.

The cat wobbled and felt his balance go. Tony closed his eyes and braced himself to hit the ground but instead fell into two strong arms. He looked up in surprise to find Steve’s worried blue eyes staring down at him. “Steve?” Tony whispered disbelievingly.

“You shouldn’t be up, Tony. Your wounds are extensive. You need rest,” said Steve gently. He lifted the cat up and placed him back in the nest of furs. Tony stared up at the fox like he was the strangest thing the cat had ever seen. Steve’s tails twitched uneasily. “You shouldn’t have risked yourself like you did,” Steve said as sternly as he could. “But thank you for saving me from the patrol.” He cupped Tony’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his temple. This only seemed to confuse the cat even more. “Tony, what happened? I went to the manor but it’s in ruins. It looked like there had been a fire? The city wall looks like something big attacked it and I’ve never seen so many policemen out on patrol at once and with guardsmen from the capital as well.” Steve picked up one of Tony’s hands and kissed the thin fingers. “And what happened to you? Have you been ill? You’ve lost so much weight and you’ve been bug bit all over. Are you okay?”

Tony’s face turned red and he pulled his hand away from Steve. The cat curled over himself, reaching up to tug at his ragged ears. “Sorry. I know I’m ugly now,” he whispered in embarrassment. “But at least I got rid of the fleas.”

“Fleas?” echoed Steve in horror. “Lady Potts allowed you to get fleas?”

“Pepper’s gone,” Tony muttered, beginning to pick at a scab.

“What do you mean, gone? Where is she?”

“Behind the little blue building at the temple.”

“She’s at the temple.” Tony nodded absently. “Tony, you’re not making any sense. Where is Lady Potts?”

“Behind the little blue building at the temple!” Tony repeated loudly in agitation.

“Okay, okay. Shhh. Shhh,” soothed Steve, reaching out to stroke Tony’s hair. Tony fairly melted into the touch, forgetting his annoyance as he was petted. The fox’s hand shook a little. “Tony, when you say Lady Potts is gone, do you mean dead?” Steve asked quietly. Tony tensed with a wounded sound and he started to pull away but Steve tightened his hold. “Shhh. I’m sorry. Just relax. How long has Lady Potts been… gone?”

Tony’s face scrunched up in confusion and he tried to think but the numbers just kept sliding away. “A very long time,” he replied finally. “Not as long as you but still a long time.”

Steve’s face was pale in the firelight and his fingers trembled slightly as he held Tony and stroked his hair. “How long have I been gone?” he asked fearfully.

“A very, very long time.”

Steve closed his eyes and swallowed. “Oh god,” he moaned to himself.

“Why did you leave?” Tony whispered plaintively. He was beginning to drift into sleep again. “You didn’t even say goodbye. Didn’t you love me enough to even say goodbye?”

“I love you with all my heart, Tony! I said I would never leave you under my own power and I didn’t! I had a fight with the red faced devil and fell. He trapped me in ice and I was just able to escape now. I would never have left you if I could’ve stopped it.” Steve cupped Tony’s cheek but the cat’s eyes were glassy and drifting closed. He bit back a sob as he realized Tony was too out of it to hear him. “I’m so sorry,” the fox muttered, rocking Tony in his arms. “I’m so sorry I left you alone. All I want is for you to be happy. You’ve been living on the streets, haven’t you. Nobody has been taking care of you. I’m so sorry.” Steve gathered up the furs and held Tony in his arms as the cat slept. “I’m here now. Everything will be okay now. I’m here. You’re not alone anymore,” he whispered sadly. The fire popped and snapped loudly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The cat burned with fever. Steve used all his knowledge of healing herbs to combat Tony’s illness. He made a paste to spread on the wounds and a salve to soothe the itch and sting of the bug bites. He then brewed a tea that he slowly fed to Tony spoon by spoon. Tony lay in the fur nest and wheezed, bruised looking eyelids flickering. Steve made his forays into the forest quick and furtive, laying thick wards and charms on and around the cave to hide it. The red faced devil and his fellow demons were aware that the golden fox was free from his ice prison and were searching for him. Steve was terrified of them finding Tony in his weakened state.

Steve sat by Tony’s side and stroked his sweaty hair. The night of the full moon quickly ended but Tony remained in his human form instead of turning back into a small cat. Steve smiled faintly; he knew Tony had a strong soul and would one day master his shape shifting. He only wished it wasn’t for such unpleasant reasons. Finally, after several days, the medicines got a handle on the infection and Tony’s fever broke.

Steve smothered a relieved sob when Tony’s blinked his eyes open for the first time in days and looked at him blurrily. The cat tried to speak but the attempt triggered a raspy cough. “Easy, easy,” soothed Steve, lifting up Tony’s head to give him some water. “You’ve been sick for a while.” 

Glassy golden eyes blinked up at the fox. “You’re still here,” Tony whispered.

Another piece of Steve’s heart broke and he pulled Tony into his arms. “I’m here,” he muttered into the cat’s tangled hair. “I will never leave you again.” One of Tony’s hands clutched Steve’s robe weakly. Steve fed the cat watered down broth before Tony fell back asleep. He then busied himself with changing Tony’s bandages and rubbing the salve gently into his skin. Steve despaired over the thin limbs and visible ribs. Tony had always been lean and compact but it had been a healthy lean and his body had been strong and agile. Now the cat looked like he hadn’t seen a good meal in a long time. His skin was grey from ill health, although the bug bites and scratches had begun to heal now that the cat wasn’t awake to pick at them.

Steve went out in his fox form and caught a rabbit. The next time Tony woke he was able to eat a few nibbles of the meat. Steve forced more tea and broth down his throat before letting him sleep again. It was a few more days before the cat was able to remain awake for any amount of time. “How are you feeling?” Steve asked as Tony blinked up at him.

“Tired. Sore,” replied Tony. He wiggled around in the fur nest and Steve helped him sit up. The cat looked down at his fingers in confusion. “It can’t still be the night of the full moon.”

Steve shook his head, grabbing Tony’s hand and kissing his fingers, paying special attention to the finger that wore a familiar band of gold and silver. “No. The full moon was over a week ago.”

“Then how am I still human? Is this your doing?”

Steve chuckled. “No, I had nothing to do with it. You have finally mastered your shape shifting ability. You will no longer have to wait for the full moon to change into a human.”

“But how?” asked Tony in confusion. “I’m no longer a lucky cat. I can’t keep the demons out of the city or protect its people or anything. I’m just some wretched mangy cat now.”

Anger flashed quickly across Steve’s face and then was replaced by sadness. “A broken heart can do very little. You will regain your strength and be able to protect your city again. You’ve been so strong in the face of such pain. You are more powerful than you know.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m not strong or powerful. I’m not anything.”

Steve pulled the trembling cat into his arms. “You are mine, my everything, and I love you with all my heart.” Tony buried his face in Steve’s neck and the fox felt his throat grow wet from his tears. “I’m so sorry I left you,” Steve murmured. “I did not want to. I went to confront the red faced devil and we fought. I fell and he imprisoned me in ice. I’m so sorry I left you alone.”

“The dog…” Tony frowned, confused. “The tawny dog,” he said, as if that clarified anything, “said you had gone somewhere else.”

Steve growled and Tony cringed, ducking his head and pulling away. “No, no. Shhh. I am not mad at you, my love,” Steve soothed softly. Tony settled warily back into his arms and Steve stroked up and down his back. Steve kissed along the cat’s cheek, sad that Tony could ever think Steve would harm him. He had to remember to be gentle and careful with the fragile cat. Tony was skittish and distrustful as only a street cat could be and Steve knew he had a lot to make up for. “I was trapped deep in the mountain in ice, Tony. I fought and fought but it took me a long time to break free of my prison. I’m sorry I made you wait.”

“You didn’t leave me?” Tony asked tentatively.

“No. I promised I would never leave you of my own choice and I have kept that promise. I love you.”

“You were taken from me,” murmured Tony seemingly to himself, tone wavering between confusion and burgeoning anger. After a long moment he slumped in Steve’s arms. “I’m tired,” he said wearily.

“Drink the last of your tea and then you can sleep some more,” Steve said. He held the chipped cup to Tony’s lips and the cat sipped the last of the liquid before settling back in the nest of furs. Steve covered him and made sure he was warm before settling in to watch over Tony.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A couple of days later, Tony grew restless. Steve had to stop the cat from picking and scratching at his skin and Tony only became more agitated as Steve tried to distract him. “I need to get my treasures and Pepper,” the cat insisted. He pushed himself up out of the nest of furs and was half way across the cave before Steve caught him. Tony growled and pushed at his shoulders as Steve laid him back in bed. “Steve!” he complained. “I need to get them!”

“Wait a few more days and you’ll be strong enough. We’ll both go then,” Steve said reasonably.

“No!” Tony fairly howled, making Steve start. “I need to get my treasures and Pepper now! She’s all alone! I can’t leave her alone! I need to get her!” The cat flailed and Steve knocked aside his hands before Tony could scratch him.

“We’ll get Pepper soon, Tony. Calm down.” Tony started screaming and kicking at him like a mad thing. Steve fought to keep Tony restrained without hurting the cat more, his face stricken as Tony grew wilder and louder in his fit. Red began to darken the bandage around Tony’s thigh. “Tony, please!” the fox pleaded. Tony clawed at him and Steve barely avoided being scratched across the eye. “I’ll go get Pepper for you, Tony! I’ll get your treasures and Pepper for you!” Steve finally shouted.

The cat froze and blinked. “You will?” Tony asked suspiciously.

Steve hesitantly let go of Tony’s wrists, afraid of another fit, and nodded. “Just calm down. I’ll go into the city and get your things for you. But you have to promise you’ll stay here and stay in bed. You can’t leave the cave, alright Tony? You have to stay here.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed easily. “My treasures and Pepper are behind the little blue building at the temple,” he repeated as if Steve hadn’t heard the first time. “Be careful with Pepper. She’s delicate.” Steve feared exactly what he would find behind the little blue building at the temple. The fox set food and water within Tony’s reach, extracted another promise from the cat to stay put, and left the cave.

Steve was careful as he made his way through the city. He didn’t want another repeat of his last visit. As a fox, he darted from shadow to shadow. Now that he wasn’t rushing to the manor in a panic, Steve noticed the many changes in the city; a building painted a different color, a house with another story added on top, a new bridge across the canal. Everything was very different and Steve made his way cautiously to the temple grounds. He went to turn down an alleyway only to find the way blocked with a new building. Many of the streets had been repaved with new stone instead of the hard packed dirt Steve remembered them being. Where there had once been a park, now stood a new manor house. The school had another wing added to it. It was very confusing but Steve made his way to the temple grounds eventually.

The trees on the temple grounds were bigger than he remembered but most everything else looked the same. Steve paused as he saw the temple and slunk over. He had to know for how long he’d been trapped in the ice. Inside, he found the calendar and stared in shock. Seventy years had passed. He had lost seventy years to the ice. Steve let out a low moan of anguish. Even if Lady Potts had lived to a ripe old age, his poor beloved cat had been alone for so long. The fox jumped out of a window and headed for the blue building.

It did not take Steve long to find the wine jug and the box. Blue smoke bloomed around him and Steve transformed into his human form. He took the lid off the wine jug and could see the inside was packed with cotton and old cloth. He could barely make out the whitish urn nestled inside. He reached inside to try and remove the urn but a soft cracking warned him against that action. The plain box held some of Steve’s gifts to the cat and Steve smiled at seeing them. He looked around for another container but couldn’t find anything. Steve frowned. What had happened to the other gifts? Where was the gold and silver or the silk robe? He looked into the box again and saw that many of the gifts were broken and in bad repair. His heart fell. That could not be good.

Steve gathered up the box and wine jug and quickly left the city. Luckily, no patrols saw him and the fox made quick time getting back to the cave. Tony was sitting up in the nest of fur, his golden eyed stare fixed on the mouth of the cave. The cat smiled when Steve appeared and then his gaze dropped to the wine jug. “Pepper!” Tony cried happily. Steve hurried to him before Tony could untangle himself to stand. Tony hugged the wine jug and peered inside, fussing with the cotton and cloth padding. “I missed you, Pepper. I’m sorry I was gone so long. But, I have good news. Steve is back! You’ll like Steve, Pepper. Steve is the best.” The cat looked up with eyes that gleamed. “Steve, meet Pepper. Pepper, this is Steve.” Tony suddenly grew shy, ducking his head and blushing. “Isn’t he handsome? I told you he was handsome,” Tony whispered to the wine jug. The cat then giggled.

Steve slowly sat and watched with an aching heart as Tony brushed away some dirt on the jug and babbled to Pepper, repeated apologizes for leaving her alone sprinkled throughout. Tony peeled away one of the furs from the bed and wrapped it around the jug like it could get cold. “There we go. All snug and comfy,” the cat muttered.

Steve nudged the box forward. “Tony? I got your treasures.”

The cat’s face did something complicated and sad when he saw the box. Tony lifted the lid and gave a little nod. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“Where is everything else, Tony? Did I miss a box?” Steve asked gently. There was so much missing from the gifts.

Tony sat staring at the objects for so long Steve thought he wasn’t going to answer. The cat finally turned and began to carefully line the little wooden and bone animals up on a rock ledge. Steve narrowed his eyes as he saw many of the animals were water stained or missing limbs. “We were betrayed,” Tony murmured. “One of the magistrates… went insane or something. A bunch of people attacked the manor and there was a riot.” Steve sucked in a shocked breath. “I heard the police chief…” Tony hesitated, confusion passing over his face.

“Rhodes?” suggested Steve.

Tony shook his head. “Rhodes was dead by then. There was another man.” He blew out a frustrated huff. “I don’t remember. I heard him saying later that something had been put in the drink at the tavern, drove them mad or whatever.” The cat was quiet for another long moment, placing the bent whistle and cracked deer antler on the floor. He began to line up the shiny rocks and polished stones. “The magistrate…” Again Tony’s face clouded. “‘S’ something. He was shouting and yelling and waving a gun around. A ceiling beam dropped on his head.” A fleeting smile crossed Tony’s face. “But they burnt down the manor and destroyed everything. All the doc … documents Pepper had stored and all of … all of the decorations.” The cat’s breathing hitched and his chin wobbled. His eyes grew glassy and tears began to spill down his cheeks. “I ran away!” Tony hiccupped. “But I went back the next full moon. My cabinet was knocked o … over and your gifts were st … stolen or broken.” He began crying in earnest, great sobs that shook his body. “They even … to Pepper! I’m s… sorry!”

Steve pulled the distraught cat into his arms, Tony hiding his face against Steve’s chest as he cried. “It’s okay, Tony. The gifts aren’t important. It’s alright.”

“They were from you!” the cat wailed, muffled. “They were proof that you loved me and I lost them!”

“I do love you, Tony. You don’t need the gifts to know I love you,” Steve said, desperately trying to soothe him. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Shhhh. I love you so much. The gifts aren’t important. All that is important is that you and I are together again. Shhh.” He rocked Tony in his arms and petted his hair.

It took some time for Tony to calm down and afterward he was lethargic and pale. Steve made himself comfortable and settled the cat into his lap, draping a fur over them both. He picked up an animal and idly turned it over and over in his fingers. It was a rabbit missing half an ear. “They took every bit of gold and silver, didn’t they?” Steve muttered.

Tony blinked sleepily and nodded slightly. “Anything they thought was of value, even the geode rocks. They were like rabid dogs.”

Steve threaded his fingers through Tony’s and rubbed his thumb at the gold and silver band on the cat’s forefinger. “Except for this?”

“I found it in the padding of the pillow. They must have missed it.” Tony yawned.

“Are you hungry?”

“No, not really.”

Steve nodded in acceptance. “At least drink some tea.” He took the old pot from the edge of the fire and poured some tea into a damaged cup. Tony sipped the liquid without a fuss, eyelids drifting lower and lower. Soon the cat was curled up in sleep and Steve was left to stare at the fire, thinking.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Tony was occupying himself by playing with the fire. He was curling his fingers into the flames and pulling out thin threads of the fire, completely fascinated by his new ability. He was keeping up a running commentary to Pepper’s urn. Steve had stolen a pair of baggy pants and a tunic for the cat from the city, although they had to rip the seat of the pants for Tony’s tails. Most of Tony’s wounds were healed, the scars bright pink, but the deep wound on his thigh was still bandaged and required care. Steve was sitting against the wall, whittling a hunk of wood with a stolen knife to give his hands something to do while he thought.

The cat was still ill, too thin and skin with a grey complexion. Tony was prone to suddenly losing his balance and sometimes would stare at a spot on the wall for hours with a blank expression. Tony was little better now than when Steve had found him even after almost two months back together. The fox just wasn’t bringing in enough food or supplies. The red faced devil and his demons were searching the mountain and forest for Steve and every passing moment he could feel his enemies creeping closer. He did not dare return to his own home to see what he could salvage because he knew that would be the first place the red faced devil would look for the fox.

Steve looked up at Tony and chewed on his lip. They couldn’t stay here, they would be found eventually, and they had nowhere to go. “Rock and a hard place,” muttered Steve.

Tony blinked up at him, the ball of flame he was playing with disintegrating. “Did you say something, Steve?”

Steve forced a smile. “I think the potatoes might be done now. Shall we eat?” Tony nodded eagerly. Steve fished the tubers buried in the coals of the fire out with a stick and handed the larger one to the cat. Tony brushed away some embers from the skin and peeled one end, taking a big bite of the steaming white flesh. He crawled around the fire and snuggled into Steve’s side while he ate. Steve wiggled his arm up behind Tony so he could hold him.

They finished their hot potatoes and Tony dozed against Steve’s side. Steve picked his carving back up. Loud barking surprised them both a little while later and Steve scrambled onto his feet. Tony stared with wide eyes toward the mouth of the cave and Steve grabbed him by the arms and hoisted the cat up into the bed, throwing a fur over his head. Tony squawked and Steve hushed him. “Quiet, Tony! Quiet as a mouse!” Steve hissed.

Steve doused the fire, plunging the cave into darkness. He then hurried to the cave mouth and peered out into the night, blue eyes narrowed. Several dog demons barked and snapped at each other’s heels. They swept through the glen with gleaming yellow eyes and sharp fangs, searching for any scent of their prey. Steve palmed his knife in readiness. The fox’s ears swiveled around, tracking the movement of the dogs. Behind the pack of dogs stalked a tall lanky human shape. The demon had a blank black mask covering its face and at the end of its long arms, where hands and fingers should be, was sharp blades discolored with old blood. It made a guttural grinding sound that hurt the ears as it followed after the dog demons. Hidden under the fur, Tony curled up on himself and whispered softly, “Go away. Go away. Go away.”

The cat must still have had some luck because the demons passed by the cave and headed away. Steve let out an explosive sigh as they left the area. He got up and checked his wards and charms, threading his fingers through golden lines of energy lain over the cave’s entrance. They held strong. “That was too close,” Steve muttered. Steve went over to the bed and pulled back the fur. Tony looked worriedly up at him and Steve gathered the trembling cat into his arms. “It’s okay. They left. We’re safe. It’s okay,” the blond soothed quietly. 

Tony looked fearfully toward the cave opening. “What was that thing?”

“A soldier demon. They were once humans that had willingly traded their souls for some shallow purpose and now wander the land unable to enter heaven or hell. They work for the red faced devil,” explained Steve softly.

Tony hiccupped and began to cry, his face buried in Steve’s neck. “Why won’t they leave us alone?” he gasped.

“The red face devil is evil. He’s looking for me and he won’t rest until he finds me.”

“He’ll kill you!” Tony wailed. “You’ll go away again and leave me alone!” He choked on air and began to cough, so upset he could barely breathe.

Steve curled himself around Tony as the cat sobbed, trying to calm him down. “I will do everything in my power to stay with you, my love. You won’t be alone. I won’t go away. I won’t die. We’ll be together. You’ll be happy. Shhh. Shhh.” Tony coughed and jerked and Steve just managed to turn them in time for Tony to be sick, throwing up what little food he’d eaten. Steve made a distressed and helpless noise in his throat and wet a cloth to wipe at Tony’s mouth. “Calm down. Calm down. Everything will be okay,” the fox muttered desperately. It took a long time for Tony to fall into an exhausted sleep, cheeks flushed and wet from his tears. Steve collapsed against the cave wall and shook, overwhelmed. There had to be something he could do. 

In the morning, Tony had another fever.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Steve patiently spoon fed tea and broth to Tony while the cat lay limp and feverish in the bed. Dull golden eyes watched the fox listlessly. Tony coughed, his breathing short and labored. Steve laid a cool cloth across his forehead and felt utterly useless. He could not leave his mountain and forest in the hands of the red faced devil but at the same time he could not bring himself to engage in another fight and risk leaving the love of his life alone again. He did not think the cat would endure being abandoned a second time and he knew if the red faced devil had another chance he would kill Steve.

“Steve?” Tony asked softly.

Steve was sitting with his elbow propped on his upturned knee, the palm of his hand covering his eyes. He lifted his head and dredged up a weak smile. “Yes, Tony?” He reached down and ran his free hand through Tony’s hair.

“Are we going to die here?”

Steve smile fell and he gave little shudder. “No. Not if I have anything to say about it,” the fox replied as sternly as he could.

Tony blinked up at him. “Ok,” he said faintly. The cat closed his eyes and settled deeper in the bed. Steve continued to stroke his hair.

The fever did not last long, to Steve’s relief. Tony was more subdued after that but ate the roasted rabbit and fish that Steve was able to catch and continued to drink the tea Steve made without a fuss. It was not enough, Steve knew. The cat was still too thin and pale, the sparkle of his eyes gone and his hair oily. Tony was nothing like the vibrant being Steve had known before being trapped in the ice. “I think we should move to a new location,” Steve suggested a couple nights later, after he had treated Tony’s wound and rewrapped his thigh.

Tony looked hesitant and fearful. “We?” he asked in a quiet hopeful voice.

“We,” confirmed Steve resolutely. “I’ll make another run into the city tonight for supplies and then in the morning we’ll pack up and move on. If we can find a place near one of the fishing villages up river we should be okay when winter comes.” It would be a stretch for Steve, at the edge of the mountain range and his territory, but he knew he could make it work as long as he was with Tony.

Tony looked at him searchingly and then grinned. He threw himself into Steve’s arms with a happy cry. “Thank you!” he gasped emotionally. “Thank you! Thank you for staying with me. I was sure you were going to fight the red faced devil again and I’d be…” Tony’s voice disintegrated into a sob.

Steve curled himself around the overwrought cat. “I will do everything I can to keep us together, my love. I promise we’ll be together. I won’t leave you alone again. All I want is for you to be happy.” He held Tony until the cat was able to calm down and nibble some fish for dinner. Steve made Tony promise he would stay in the cave while the fox was gone and stay hidden and quiet before banking the fire into mere glowing coals and leaving. Tony snuggled down into the furs of the bed and watched the cave entrance as Steve dashed away.

Traveling in the forest at night was dangerous but being in the human city during the day was equally as dangerous. Steve dodged past demons out searching for him and eluded the packs of dog demons roaming around. Jumping the city wall was a simple matter and then Steve got down to the business of stealing supplies. He stole more clothing for Tony, simple cotton robes and tunics. It angered him and picked at his pride that he couldn't dress Tony in the clothing the cat deserved. Tony should be dressed in silk robes with gold jewelry but instead was forced to wear cast offs. The fox bitterly wondered what had become of the red and gold silk robe from long ago. Steve gritted his teeth and ducked behind a water barrel to hide from a passing patrol.

Steve stole some more cups. The one they had been using had a crack in it that was slowly widening. He snatched up a tea pot left outside on someone’s porch and a kettle from someone’s outdoor cooking fire. He found a serviceable iron pot in a trash pile. Humans were wasteful creatures. It was little effort to sneak into the trading post for sacks of rice and dried fruit and a little magic eased the lock of a store open. Strips of dried meat and jars of pickled vegetables were added to Steve’s bounty. Then he went to the temple grounds. It did not make him feel good to pick the lock on the poor box and take a few coins but Steve knew they would need enough to establish themselves in a new home.

“Hello,” said a calm voice behind Steve. The fox spun, fangs bared and tails bristling. The priest stood placidly by the altar and gave Steve a calm smile. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” His dark eyes looked over the fox’s form with interest. “Wow. A real golden fox. I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw you sneak in here.” The priest sobered. “Is puss with you? Is he okay?” Steve hesitated but nodded and the priest gave a relieved sigh. “Oh good. I was worried when I didn’t see him again. I have something for you.” The priest hefted a bag and took a step forward. Steve narrowed his eyes and growled warningly. The priest paused and then set the bag on the floor before retreating again. “It’s just some extra food and medicine I had lying around,” explained the priest. Steve tilted his head up and scented the air. Some cooked meat and vegetables as well as some herbs and the flat smell of well washed cloth. “I hope you and puss are okay. If you need help during the winter, come to me. I don’t believe all that rot about all demons being evil.”

Steve edged forward and snatched up the bag, darting backwards quickly. The priest just smiled gently. Steve gathered up his things, tails twitching. “Thank you,” he said to the priest softly, watching the man’s eyes grow big in astonishment. Then the fox dashed away and disappeared into the city.

Steve returned to the forest and hurried back toward the cave where he had left Tony. He was hurrying through the glen, the cave mouth within sight, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and dodged to the side. The grey beast brushed against the fox’s side but luckily his claws missed. Steve cursed, his heart jumping up into his throat. The demon was way too close to the cave and where Tony was hiding vulnerable and alone. Steve snarled and bared his fangs at the grey beast as it turned for another assault. The fox darted up the glen and away from the cave and was relieved when the grey beast followed.

“We’ve been looking for you, fox!” called the beast. “Schmidt wants to have a word with you!”

“I just bet he does, Vanko!” Steve shouted back. “Unfortunately, I don’t want to speak with him. Our last conversation didn’t end too well in my opinion.”

“So you’re just going to run away! How noble of you!” taunted Vanko.

Steve face burned but he shook his head, dodging away from the grey beast’s jaws. “Some things are more important!” The fox leapt into the trees, leaving Vanko on the ground.

“Ah, yes, your little feline whore!” Vanko called with a laugh, pacing around the trunk. “He shall make good sport for us when we find him!”

Steve paused on the branch and very precisely set his bags down. “Some things are more important,” the fox muttered to himself and then jumped from the tree. He landed square on a surprised Vanko’s back, sinking his claws in deep and using all his strength to tear into his flesh. Vanko howled and tried to turn his head to bite at Steve. The fox held on grimly, claws covered in blood. Vanko bucked and shook trying to dislodge Steve until there was a loud snap and Vanko screamed in pain as his shoulder broke. It was a short, bloody fight that ended with the grey beast lying still on the forest floor. Steve wiped his claws at some leaves and snarled at him, “You will never touch Tony.”

Dogs barked in the distance and Steve shook himself, retrieving his bags and quickly heading away. He ranged some distance from the cave, stopping at a stream to wash his hands and the end of his robe where blood had splattered. Steve breathed deeply and deliberately, trying to keep his hands from shaking. Steve had always thought killing was the last resort and that discussion and diplomacy always came first. He disliked using violence. Steve told himself it had to be done and all it took was a thought of the demons getting their hands on Tony and the shaking stopped. A pair of beloved golden eyes flashed in his mind and Steve could not bear the thought of them showing pain and fear, wide and leaking tears. The fox rolled his shoulders, gathered his bags, and began to circle back around to the cave.

Dawn crept slowly forward, turning the sky grey and bringing a burst of bird song through the forest. When he was sure that no one was nearby, approaching much more carefully than he had the first time, Steve darted to the cave and hurried inside. “Tony?” he called softly. The cave seemed empty and for a moment Steve’s heart stopped. What if Tony had left the cave for some reason? What if a demon had found the vulnerable cat and taken him away? Vanko’s taunt echoed in his ears but then Steve caught the gleam of two golden eyes peering out of the furs.

Steve dropped to his knees by the bed in relief and Tony lifted his head, the fur falling away. “Is everything ok? I heard yelling and the dogs were nearby again,” asked the cat worriedly.

“Everything is fine,” Steve reassured him, pulling Tony into his arms.

The cat’s nose wrinkled. “I smell blood,” Tony gasped, pushing away and frantically looking Steve over.

Steve caught Tony’s hands and pressed kisses to his fingers. “I’m fine, Tony. The blood isn’t mine.” Tony still looked concerned and Steve smiled at him before pulling a bag over. “I saw the priest at the temple tonight,” explained Steve.

Tony’s head cocked. “Bruce? Yeah, he’s a good guy.”

“He gave me this.” Steve opened the bag to find a heavy blanket, a few pairs of frayed gloves, and a pair of worn leather and fur moccasins. There were a couple of jars of preserved fruit and an undecorated ceramic container with some cold roasted meat and vegetables.

Tony smiled. “Bruce was always nice to me. If he had anything at all to spare, he’d leave it out for me.” His ears swiveled around and the cat looked thoughtful. “I think he knew I wasn’t a regular cat but I can’t be sure.” Steve nodded and stirred the fire, feeding it wood until it burned brightly again, and then heated up the food. He made sure Tony had the bigger share of what they had been given. Tony ate enthusiastically for a few moments before pausing, suddenly looking a little green.

“Slow down,” Steve cautioned. “You’ll make yourself sick.” Once again, Steve suspected that Tony hadn’t eaten much while he was by himself and the fox knew they didn’t have a lot to eat now. Guilt bubbled up in Steve’s chest. He should have been able to take better care of Tony.

Steve carefully packed up their belongings. He strung straps through the bags so their supplies could be carried on his back. Tony insisted he could carry something and so Steve made up a smaller pack of the cat’s treasures, which had gained a few more wooden animals, and some of their lighter supplies. Steve worriedly checked Tony’s thigh. The wound was nearly healed but Steve knew the fox was not yet well. “Stay close,” warned Steve as he rewrapped the cat’s leg. “If you begin to feel tired, let me know and we’ll take a rest.”

“I’ll be fine,” insisted Tony. He was showing more enthusiasm and energy than Steve had seen for days. Steve peered out of the cave, his heart beating a mile a minute. The cave had been their safe haven for over two months now and the fox worried about leaving its shelter. Everything would hinge on if they could sneak past the demons searching for Steve. He looked down at Tony, who was scanning the area carefully too, and smiled. The fox grabbed the cat’s hand and gently led him out of the cave. 

They made their way east. The malevolent demons preferred the night but Steve and Tony were still wary and watchful as they made their way through the early morning forest. Steve scented the air and pulled Tony gently along by his hand. Even the cat was carefully scanning the ferns for any sign they weren’t alone. They found a sleeping pack of dogs and gave them a wide berth. Twice they had to jump into the trees and hide as demons passed by. Tony hid his face against Steve’s shoulder and shook as a soldier demon with its blank black mask prowled through a shadowed gorge. Steve curled his lip in disgust. The forest had become a dark place since Steve’s imprisonment.

By early afternoon, Tony’s limp was noticeable and his cheeks had gone from flushed to worryingly pale. Instead of holding hands the cat was now leaning on Steve’s arm and using him for balance. “We should stop,” Steve announced.

Tony shook his head, breathing quick. “No,” he said stubbornly. “We have to keep moving.”

“It does us no good to exhaust ourselves. We should rest and eat something.” 

Tony glared up at him, fury in his eyes. “We need to keep going,” he snapped. “We have to get away and find a new home. We can’t stop.” Tony let go of Steve’s arm and determinedly surged ahead. He made it a couple of feet before his weak leg gave out and he tumbled to the ground. The pack he was carrying on his back rattled ominously and Tony froze, fearful he’d broken more of his treasures by falling.

“Tony!” Steve rushed forward and helped the cat sit up.

Tony plucked at the straps around his shoulders anxiously, the resolve and firmness from before gone and now replaced by distress and fear. “Is everything okay? Did anything break? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall.”

“Shhh. Shhh. It’s alright, Tony. I’m sure everything is fine,” soothed Steve. He eased the pack from Tony’s shoulders and the cat quickly began rummaging through the contents, apprehensively looking for new cracks or chips. While the cat was distracted, Steve checked his leg and found the bandage spotted with blood. The fox’s lips thinned. “Are you hurt?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head. “No. No. Everything looks fine,” he said with relief.

Steve caught the cat’s hand and tipped his chin up, forcing Tony to look at him instead of down at the box of gifts. “I meant you, Tony. Are you alright? Did you sprain anything? Does anything hurt?”

Tony blinked up at him in confusion and then looked down at his legs. His toes wiggled. “No. I think I’m okay,” he replied, a touch of sheepishness in his voice.

Steve gave a relieved smile. “Good. We’ll rest a little while and then continue. I wonder if we can find you a walking stick…?” Tony calmly allowed Steve to feed him some dried fruit and water. Then Steve found a suitable stick and began to strip the bark off while Tony fussed with his box of treasures and where Pepper’s urn was wrapped up in Steve pack.

When color returned to Tony’s face and his breathing slowed, they started out again. The path grew steeper as they headed over the highland and going was slow as Steve carefully helped the cat up the rocky slope, the walking stick getting a lot of use. Cover was sparse as the trees petered out and Steve kept a careful eye out. He led them up and over a craggy peak and they hurried as fast as they could down the opposite slope.

“Just a little farther and then we’ll rest,” encouraged Steve.

“I’m fine,” panted Tony. His face had gone white and he was using the walking stick to stabilize his weak leg, the strain visible in his arms. 

They were easing their way over a rock fall, Steve’s arm around Tony’s waist, when a small shadow burst out from between two boulders. The leathery gremlin lunged for their legs, growling and hissing. Tony yelped in surprise while Steve cursed and they both lost their balance. The pair fell and skidded on the sharp shale. Another small shadow slipped out from a crag and joined its companion. Steve dug in his heels to stop his slide and rolled up onto his knees. One of the gremlins jumped onto his back and latched onto the pack, biting the cloth with sharp needle like teeth and shaking his head like a dog with a bone. “Get off, vermin!” snapped Steve as it nearly threw his balance off again.

Tony gave a cry as the other gremlin chomped onto his pack, hauling the cat over onto his side and trying to drag him away from Steve. “Get off of me!” he yelled, trying to shake the beast loose. Claws scratched at his shoulders as the gremlin scrabbled at Tony’s pack and the cat made a pained sound. They slid further down the slope as they flailed around.

“I’m coming Tony!” Steve shouted. He snapped his elbow back, trying to force the gremlin to let go. The beast clawed at Steve’s back, trying to tear away the pack and get at the supplies inside, and the fox grunted in pain.

“I said, get off, damn it!” Steve looked up in time to see the other gremlin go tumbling away with a howl of pain, trailing little blue sparks of light. The next thing he knew the gremlin on his own back was sailing through the air with a loud thwack. The fox looked up to find Tony standing over him with the walking stick in his hands like a club, blue energy dancing over the wood and up the cat’s forearms. Tony’s angry gaze dropped to Steve and softened with worry. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Steve opened his mouth but Tony suddenly swayed dangerously on his feet and then crumpled. “Tony!” cried the blond, lunging to catch the cat’s limp body. Steve cupped Tony’s cheek but his skin was cool and dry. He gathered the smaller man up in his arms and carefully made his way down the rest of the slope to the trees. The two gremlins staggered back to their holes, worse for the wear from the encounter.

Steve found a place concealed by some tall ferns and laid Tony down. He shrugged off his pack, sighing in frustration as he saw the holes the gremlins had gnawed into the cloth, and pulled out the thick blanket the priest had given him. Steve made sure Tony was comfortable on the blanket and then slid the bag off the cat’s back to examine the gremlin scratched on his shoulders. They weren’t deep, although Steve was sure they stung just like his own did, and went about cleaning them and applying an ointment to keep away infection and numb the pain. He checked Tony’s thigh and rewrapped the wound with fresh bandages. The thin, pink skin had split during their tumble and was bleeding again.

Steve laid a hand on Tony’s forehead and smiled in relief to find his skin still cool to the touch. “You are just full of surprises, aren’t you my love?” he muttered, leaning down to kiss the corner of the cat’s mouth. He pulled off his own tunic and attended awkwardly to his own gremlin scratches. “Filthy vermin,” grumbled the fox. “Worse than rats.”

Steve fussed with the packs after that, rearranging things so nothing would fall out through the new holes. He checked Pepper’s urn and the box of gifts, knowing that would be one of the first things Tony asked about upon waking. The cat appeared to be sleeping peacefully and deeply. Steve settled down and rested Tony’s head in his lap, stroking his dark hair. “I knew one day you would be able to control your powers,” mused Steve. “I always knew you had a strong soul.”

The fox waited patiently for Tony to awaken and was rewarded not too long after as the cat’s golden eyes fluttered open. “Hello,” Steve said softly as Tony blinked up at him. Tony made a confused noise in his throat and turned his head to look to the side. “Shhh,” muttered Steve as Tony moved restlessly. “We’re safe. The gremlins are gone. It’s okay.” Tony settled a little as Steve petted between his ears.

“Wha…?” Tony croaked. He coughed. Steve helped him sit up and gave him a little water. Tony moaned softly and leaned against his chest, resting between Steve’s outstretched legs. “Dizzy,” the cat complained. 

Steve stroked a hand down his side, careful of the gremlin cuts. “Easy. It will pass in a moment.”

Tony relaxed, breathing gently against Steve’s throat. “What happened?” he asked when he could.

“You threw those gremlins for a loop,” Steve replied proudly. Tony pulled away and looked at him in surprise. Steve grinned. “You blasted them good. I don’t think they’ll be causing anyone any problems anytime soon.”

“Me?” asked Tony in astonishment. Steve cupped his hand around Tony’s and focused a thin thread of his own power toward the cat. The tips of his fingers glowed gold and in response blue energy crackled to life in the center of Tony’s palm. Tony gasped and jerked his hand away. Tony turned his hand this way and that. The cat scowled up at Steve as he laughed.

“I knew you would be strong,” praised Steve, kissing Tony’s cheek. “You’re coming into your powers.”

“But I’m just a cat,” Tony said disbelievingly.

“You were never just a cat.” Steve cupped Tony’s cheek and laid their lips together softly. Steve coaxed a jittery Tony into the kiss, rubbing their lips together and then easing his tongue forward until Tony responded and let him in. The blond licked into the smaller man’s mouth, exploring the warm cavern as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pressed more insistently against his lips.

There was a loud clattering up on the craggy slope. “Oh Steve!” caterwauled a voice, breaking their peaceful moment. Steve tore their lips apart and tensed, not even daring to breathe. “Where are you, Steve? I know you’re around here. Come out and face me.” Tony tapped Steve’s cheek and mouthed a question. Steve nodded grimly and the cat paled, tightening his grip on Steve’s neck. The red faced devil had found them. Tears welled up in Tony’s golden eyes and Steve silently kissed the droplets off his cheeks. “Steve! We have unfinished business you and I!”

Slowly, carefully, Steve untangled them and gathered up their belongings. He placed the small pack with Tony’s treasures and the blanket in the cat’s arms and picked up his larger pack. Tony watched him with fearful eyes; fear of abandonment, fear of losing everything again. The fox motioned them forward and they crept through the ferns away from the shouting voice. “Fight me, Steve! Or are you too scared?” taunted the red faced devil’s voice. “Too busy playing house with your little kitty cat?”

Steve gritted his teeth and pulled Tony forward to crawl in front of him. They made their way deeper into the woods as carefully as they could, staying low and out of sight. There was a deep boom and a shock wave made the trees sway. Tony squeaked and then clasped a hand over his mouth. Steve nudged the cat along as another boom on the slope sounded, the red faced devil throwing his powers uselessly against the rocks. “Steve! I tire of this! These mountains are mine now! Accept your fate!”

Something moved loudly through the ferns and they looked up through the fronds to find a pair of tall demons thrashing through the plants, their faces covered with black masks and their long arms tipped with blades. They were making guttural calls to each other. Tony stared and Steve pulled him away, crawling away under the cover of the ferns. “Find him!” shouted the red faced devil. Another lanky demon ripped a bramble patch apart, combing the foliage for them.

Tony tried to slow his panicked breathing but Steve could feel how the cat was trembling. Steve didn’t even dare the quietest utterance to reassure him. They changed direction again to avoid more soldier demons. There were so many of them, a whole army it seemed. Tony didn’t know how they were going to get away. Everywhere they turned, the black demons seemed to be there. Then Tony looked up and froze. A demon in a long black coat stood some yards away, his skin a bright red. He was hairless and his grin stretched his mouth wide to show white teeth. The red faced devil swung a curved sword through a clump of plants viciously. “You will not escape me, Steve! I will have your life and then these mountains will know my true power and might!”

Steve pulled the cat away grimly and they wriggled through the ferns. Steve’s throat clicked dryly as he swallowed. Sweat beaded his brow and his skin crawling with anxiety. He thought about abandoning their packs but knew that leaving behind his treasures and Pepper’s urn would break Tony’s heart and that they would have an impossible time establishing a new home without the supplies. Another soldier demon cut them off, making a sound like a man choking to death, and the pair froze as it passed by. Tony looked at the fox pleadingly as they curled into the shadow of a low bush. Steve could feel their options dwindling. They could make a run for it and be chased down or Steve could do what he could to make sure Tony survived. The answer was clear to the fox.

They crept along until Steve found a fallen tree where an animal had dug a burrow out from underneath. The blond shoved his pack into the hollow and gestured for Tony to crawl in. The cat did so trustingly, shuffling as deep as he could go and turning back to the entrance expectantly. Tony’s face fell as he saw Steve’s gentle smile from outside the burrow. Tony shook his head frantically and lunged for the opening but Steve caught his shoulders and pushed him back in, his smile turning apologetic. Fresh tears rolled down Tony’s cheeks as he shook his head and uselessly pushed at Steve’s chest. His mouth moved quickly in silent pleas; begging not to be left behind, not to be left alone again.

Steve pushed the cat firmly back into the burrow and leaned in close, putting his cheek against Tony’s cheek. “I will come back to you,” he whispered into his ear. “No matter what.” Even if it was just his spirit, he would come back to the cat.

“Please. Don’t,” breathed Tony. His plea was no use. Steve kissed his cheek and turned away, worming away through the ferns. Tony gasped in a harsh breath and then covered his nose and mouth with his hands to muffle his sounds. Deep sobs shook his body, making it hard to breathe. The cat quickly started to hyperventilate. Steve had left him! He was alone again! Abandoned! The fox had gone off to fight the red faced devil and get himself killed! Little black spots danced in Tony’s vision and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. Things went a little hazy for the cat.

It was a loud cry of pain that pulled the cat back to reality. Tony sat up from where he had been sprawled at the bottom of the burrow. His whole body ached and he looked around in confusion. There was another pain filled shout and Tony blinked. That sounded like Steve. What was Steve doing somewhere else? He should be with Tony. The next scream made the cat flinch. Steve!

Tony threw himself out of the burrow and ran blindly forward. He slammed into something cold that stank of blood and rotting things. The cat stumbled back and looked up, the blank black mask of a soldier demon looming down at him. Tony ear’s pinned back against his head and he whimpered. The demon gurgled. It raised a lanky arm, the blades where fingers should be stained and sharp.


	18. Ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be two endings to this story. I couldn't decide which one to write, so I wrote both. One will be the unhappy ending. The other will be the happy ending.
> 
> This is the unhappy ending.

Steve had to steel his resolve as he heard Tony start to cry in the burrow. The cat had shed too many tears by now in Steve’s opinion but this was the only way at least one of them would survive. Schmidt would continue to hunt the fox to the ends of the earth and Steve now knew that no matter what he did, the red faced devil would always be hanging over their heads. That was no life to give to the one he loved. Tony would live and that was enough for Steve. Steve worked his way through the cover of the ferns away from Tony’s hiding place. When he deemed himself a sufficient distance from the burrow, Steve gathered himself and leapt upon the back of one of the soldier demons.

Fox and demon crashed to the ground and Steve wasted no time in severing the thing’s head with a burst of gold. He had just enough time to throw up his hands before the next soldier demon attacked. The demon’s blades clashed against the energy shield and Steve rolled away, sprang to his feet, and was driving the demon to the ground just like the first. Another flare of gold severed the head again. Steve stood, his many tails bristling with anger. “Schmidt!” he shouted.

The fox darted off again, racing through the forest to leap upon the next soldier demon that crossed his path. He danced around their blades, claws snapping out to gouge deep gashes into their bodies before bringing the demons to the ground and severing their heads. The bodies grew grey like ashes as their heads separated. There was no blood. These demons were empty shells, without souls or life. “Schmidt!” Steve called, growing tired of dispatching soldier demons. “Come face me! You and I do indeed have unfinished business!”

Steve felt a tingle pass over his skin and the hairs on his body rose. He threw himself to the side just in enough time to avoid the burst of black energy. The bolt crashed into the ground and threw clods of dirt into the air. Steve flipped himself, swept a foot out for balance, and lunged toward the red faced devil. “Steve!” cried Schmidt happily as he brushed Steve’s attack aside with his forearm. Black energy crackled and Steve grunted in pain as he dodged away. “How good to see you again! I’m so glad you decided to show your face. I was growing tired of having to chase you down.” 

“Funny. I’m getting tired of being chased,” snapped Steve. He lunged again, faking to the left only to swerve at the last second to rake his claws down Schmidt’s side.

The red faced devil grimaced and Steve darted away as black energy crackled again. “Yes, I imagine it must be irritating having your honeymoon with your little cat interrupted,” Schmidt said with fake sympathy. Steve didn’t reply, anger making his eyes darken to a stormy blue, and rushed in again. The demon caught the fox’s arm this time and threw Steve up over his shoulder. Steve managed to rake his claws across Schmidt’s shoulder and then rolled when he landed to lessen the impact. Schmidt grinned wildly. “Come now, Steve. We both know how this ends. You couldn’t beat me last time and you can’t beat me now.”

“We shall see,” Steve said shortly. He attacked again and golden energy flared as the fox swept down low and kicked at Schmidt’s side, adding in a swipe of claws as he came out of the spin. The grunt Schmidt made this time was a little more pain filled. Dark blood dripped from his side and his leg.

Schmidt backed away with a sneer. “I suppose you do have more to lose now. Where is that cat of yours anyway? It was reported that he was with you. Oh well. We’ll find him soon enough.” Steve saw red and attacked with a flurry of punches, golden energy crackling as Steve buried his claws in Schmidt’s shoulder. The demon cried out, body jerking. He then swept Steve’s legs out from under him and slammed his hand into the fox’s chest as he landed on the ground. Steve screamed as black energy roared into his body. 

Steve flailed and kicked and the torrent of black energy broke off as the demon’s head snapped back. Steve rolled away and scrambled to stand. Schmidt was on him with a growl, sinking a small knife into the fox’s side. The blond gave another cry and turned his head to bite the demon’s knee, fox fangs going deep. Schmidt lurched, losing his balance, and let go of the knife. Steve drove his fist into Schmidt’s stomach and released a burst of golden energy. The red faced devil howled and was forced back several feet.

Steve dragged himself to his feet and pulled the knife free from his side. Schmidt chuckled as he sat up, wiping at a trickle of blood off his chin. “It doesn’t matter how hard you fight, Steve. I’m going to win and then these mountains will truly be mine.” Steve glared with all the hate in his heart, side dripping blood. Schmidt chuckled again and then threw his hand out. The bolt of black energy caught Steve in the shoulder as he tried to dodge and the fox shouted in pain again. He stumbled, righted himself, and turned just in time to bury the knife in Schmidt’s arm as the demon rushed at him.

They stumbled apart, both bleeding and panting. A guttural barking sounded and Schmidt grinned, his white teeth discolored with blood. “Oh dear,” the demon lamented insincerely. “It looks like my soldiers have found your kitty cat. Too bad for you.” 

Steve paled and looked off into the trees in the direction the cries had come from. Schmidt rushed the fox as he was looking away. They landed hard on the ground, Steve’s head smacking against the dirt. The demon straddled Steve and gripped the fox’s throat. Schmidt laughed as black energy danced around his hands. “Don’t worry, Steve. We’ll take good care of him. That is, if he’s still even alive,” he promised gleefully.

Steve gave a pained roar, the sound of a broken heart, and heaved Schmidt off of him. They rolled and Steve raged with claws and knife. Schmidt looked surprised for a moment at the ferocity and then grinned. “Are you mad?” the demon taunted, knocking the strikes aside. The red faced devil yelped as Steve’s claws raked down his face, leaving bloody furrows. “You are mad!” crowed Schmidt, getting his knee up between them and shoving Steve away. The demon laughed. “Were you in love with him? How pitiful!” The fox’s eyes were dark and he didn’t respond as he rushed frantically at the demon. Schmidt grunted as Steve kept pushing forward, not retreating even when the demon landed a sharp blow to his bleeding side.

Golden energy crackled through Steve’s blond hair and over his blue robe. It sizzled around his tails and down his legs. Schmidt laughed and released his own black energy bolt. The assault glanced off the golden shield and cut through the trees around them. Steve ignored it and kept attacking. Soon the fox managed to sweep Schmidt’s feet out from under him and they fell to the ground again, Schmidt grinning madly and laughing like Steve’s furious attacks were the most amusing things he’s ever seen. He was laughing right up until the sound started gurgling in his chest, an astonished look on his face.

The fox kept clawing and punching even after the demon stopped moving, pounding his rage into his enemy. All he could think about was that they would not have Tony. Steve would protect him no matter what. It took a few minutes for Steve’s mind to come back to him. He looked down and for the first time saw that the knife was sticking out of Schmidt’s chest and the red faced devil was still. For a moment, all Steve felt was numbness and then a last flare of hot hate and anger burned at his heart and with a burst of golden light Schmidt’s head went rolling. After that Steve rolled off the corpse and began to crawl. “Tony,” he croaked.

Steve pulled himself up using a tree trunk and staggered forward. Blood coated his side and his shoulder was a mess of charred flesh, the golden fur of his tails dirty and ruffled. His vision swam in and out of focus. Steve was dizzy and having trouble getting his legs to move forward but he had to get back to the burrow, he had to return to Tony. He forced himself onward. His stuttering heart clinched when he saw the soldier demon in front of the burrow. Rage and fear gave him strength and with a growl Steve dashed forward and was on the demon before it could even lift its head. Demon and fox fell to the ground and Steve wasted no time in severing its head.

Steve rolled off the solider demon, feeling as if his limbs were once again made of lead. The last burst of strength left him lightheaded. “Tony?” he croaked. He painfully shuffled himself around and let out a low moan. “No. Please no.” Steve dragged himself over to where the cat was lying still and silent. Blood pooled around Tony’s body, coating the front of his torso. Steve collapsed next to him and reached an unsteady hand to cup the cat’s cheek. “Tony? My love?” he whispered brokenly. Tony’s golden eyes were open but sightless and dull. Steve hitched himself up and pressed a trembling kiss to Tony’s mouth. A sob escaped the fox. There was no response from the cat, no breath and no beat of the heart.

Steve gathered Tony in his arms, pulling the limp body against his chest heedless of the cooling blood. The fox buried his face into Tony’s dark hair and screamed and screamed and screamed.

(**)

Steve slept and in the morning he woke again. He did not want to wake. He wanted to simply slip into the blackness and follow Tony to the other side. But he did not and so he wrapped his love in the thick blanket, gathered the bags, picked the cat up in his arms, and trudged back the way they had come. Steve climbed back over the ridge, the gremlin cowering away, and returned to the cave they had spent the last weeks together in. There, Steve sat with Tony until the sun set.

(**)

Bruce snuffed out the candles on the altar and tidied the temple room, putting things away and sweeping the floor. When he was done, he picked up his lantern and turned for the door. A shape loomed up out of the gloom and the priest let out a little squeak in surprise. Bruce backed up but then caught sight of the two golden ears on top of the shadow’s head and let out a sigh. “Oh, it’s you, golden fox. I did not expect you back so soon.” The priest smiled in welcome but then the fox stepped forward into the light and Bruce made a second, more horrified, gasp.

Steve’s robe was discolored by dried blood and his many tails were dirty. His face was blotchy and his eyes were red. “I need your help,” rasped the fox.

Bruce’s brown eyes widened and he searched the shadows behind the fox. “Where is puss?” he asked uneasily. The fox merely shook his head, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. The priest sobered. “I will help.”

Bruce tended to the cat, washing his body and applying oil. “Poor puss,” muttered the priest sorrowfully. Steve helped through his tears, unwilling to leave his love’s side. The ritual revealed four stab wounds through Tony’s chest, the blades of the soldier demon having easily pierced his flesh. Steve cleaned Tony’s hair and tidied his beard. The cat’s face was pale, lips bloodless and eyes gently closed. Steve liked to think the cat was at peace in death even as tears slipped down his own cheeks uncontrollably.

The silk worms spun thread and the earth spirits stitched gold and Steve was finally able to dress Tony in a fine red and gold robe like he deserved. A tomb was erected in the meadow where they had once lain among the tall grass and fireflies. Reverently, Steve laid Tony’s corpse to rest in the stone coffin. Steve placed Pepper’s ashes, now in a new urn thanks to the priest, into the coffin so cat and mistress could be together again. Steve laid one final kiss to Tony’s brow and pushed the lid closed.

The mountain and forest changed again. The dark miasma that once surrounded them broke apart. The malevolent spirits and demons fled and the city that sat in the mountain’s shadow was again safe. The forest lightened and the animals returned, the good spirits coming back. But there was always a touch of sadness to the forest. For many years, the trees did not turn colors in the autumn. The leaves merely became brown and fell from the branches as the seasons turned. It took a long time for the trees to start turning red and orange and gold again. The old priest at the temple said the mountain had been sad, its heart had been broken. Everyone thought the old priest was a little funny in the head.

In a sunny meadow up on the mountainside there was a well-tended tomb. Nobody knew who it belonged to but the people said the tomb was magic. It was covered by climbing roses that bloomed even in the winter and the carvings and paintings on the sides of the tomb were beautiful and vibrant. The meadow was always filled with colorful flowers and it was said that little trinkets and baubles would appear by the tomb. They would eventually get swallowed up by the roses but occasionally some greedy human would try to steal a gold necklace or a silver amulet left at the tomb. This was generally frowned upon and those people found themselves just as quickly returning whatever they had taken to stop the bad luck and disasters they had been afflicted with. Children often dared each other to sneak into the meadow and touch the corner of the tomb and they swore to their friends and parents that they saw a golden fox with many tails there, watching tolerantly but protectively from nearby. Nobody believed them either.


	19. Ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending.
> 
> The beginning is the same, so I won't make you re-read it. It starts with the cry of the soldier demon while Steve and Schmidt are fighting.

They stumbled apart, both bleeding and panting. A guttural barking sounded and Schmidt grinned, his white teeth discolored with blood. “Oh dear,” the demon lamented insincerely. “It looks like my soldiers have found your kitty cat. Too bad for you.”

Steve paled and looked off into the trees in the direction the cries had come from. Schmidt rushed the fox as he was looking away. They landed hard on the ground, Steve’s head smacking against the dirt. The demon straddled Steve and gripped the fox’s throat. Schmidt laughed as black energy danced around his fingers. “Don’t worry, Steve. We’ll take good care of him. That is, if he’s still even alive,” he promised gleefully.

Steve clutched at Schmidt’s wrists, trying to pull his hands away from his throat. Steve’s vision wavered and darkened as he choked. The red faced devil grinned down at his victim, glee on his face. Steve’s feet kicked useless as he failed to twist Schmidt’s weight off of him. There was suddenly a flash of blue and Schmidt went flying. Steve sucked in air and coughed. He pushed himself laboriously up. Schmidt rolled up onto his feet and scowled off to the side. Steve glanced over and felt relief rush through his chest. Tony stood defiantly and glared hotly at the red faced devil. “Get off of him, asshole,” growled the cat. There was a cut on his cheek and the sleeve of his tunic was ripped but otherwise Tony was a beautiful sight to Steve. Steve heaved himself to his feet and Tony glanced at him with worry.

“Not dead then,” mused Schmidt, standing. “Well, I’ll soon remedy that.” Steve gave a warning shout as the demon rushed at Tony, black energy crackling around his hands. There was a loud crack and Schmidt jumped back as a huge tree branch crashed to the ground practically on top of him.

“Fuck you! I’m lucky,” Tony snapped. Blue gathered in the palms of the cat’s hands and Tony shot the balls of energy at Schmidt. He batted the spheres away with a sneer as Tony dashed over to Steve’s side. “Are you okay?” asked the cat, making an aborted move to reach for Steve’s bleeding side. The fox put a hand on Tony’s shoulder for balance, noticing the sheen of sweat and strain on the cat’s face.

“Tony, I need you to run,” demanded Steve. “Get away.” The cat was in no condition to be fighting.

Tony glared and shook his head. “Not a chance. I’m not losing you again. We stay together.”

“How touching,” mocked Schmidt. He charged toward the pair but the ground beneath his feet fell in, throwing the demon off balance. Schmidt recovered and gave the glaring cat a considering look. “You could prove to be useful,” the demon declared.

“Not to you.” There was another crack and Schmidt dodged the falling tree branch. Steve rushed in with his claws, slashing and punching at Schmidt as the demon dodged back away. The ground collapsed under Schmidt’s right foot and Steve scored a deep hit to his side. A ball of blue energy struck Schmidt in the left leg, leaving behind a burnt and messy wound. The demon faltered, his expression becoming irritated. Gold crackled as Steve stuck Schmidt in his chest and the demon staggered away only for the ground under him to crumble again. He rolled sloppily and struggled to his feet, hampered by his increasing injuries.

Tony circled around, panting heavily. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and shaky but produced another blue sphere and threw it at Schmidt’s head. The demon ducked the cat’s attack and was then too slow to avoid Steve’s swipe of claws. Blood dripped down Schmidt’s chest. The pair drove the demon back relentlessly.

Steve could feel himself tiring. The wound from the knife on his side throbbed and bled and the burn to his shoulder made moving that arm a painful action. But still, the fox attacked, pressing his advantage as Schmidt was forced to retreat under the dual onslaught. Another tree branch fell, slamming into Schmidt and throwing the red faced devil hard to the ground. Schmidt climbed to his knees sluggishly, attempting to stand even as the ground continued to give under his feet. Steve swept in and with a burst of golden energy, hit hard at Schmidt’s head. The demon rolled limply and the ground under him caved in, dropping Schmidt into a trench.

Off to the side, Tony swayed and slowly sank to his knees, raising one hand to press at his forehead as everything wavered for the cat. Steve limped up to the edge of the pit and stared down. Schmidt breathed raggedly and glowered up at the fox with hate. The demon attempted to get up but ended up slumping back down. “This isn’t over,” vowed Schmidt.

Steve shook his head grimly and wearily gathered golden energy into his hands. “Yes. It is,” Steve replied before driving the edge of the energy shield down hard. Schmidt looked almost proud as his head was severed from his body. Steve staggered away, the golden energy dissipating. The fox collapsed beside Tony, favoring his side gingerly. “Are you okay?”

Tony breathed slowly and deliberately. “Dizzy,” he said softly. “Is it over?”

Steve nodded and sat with his good side toward the cat. He leaned the cat against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him. “It’s over.” Tony sighed and the pit fell in, a shallow grave to be forgotten. They rested there until they were strong enough to shuffle off into the trees. Tony tucked himself under Steve’s good arm and helped the fox walk, although his own legs felt like jelly. They came back to the burrow and Steve saw a scorched patch of earth in front of it. A blank black mask and the remains of overly long limbs were scattered around. “What did you do?” Steve asked in weary astonishment.

“Fried it,” Tony said shortly. He tried to lower them both gently to the ground but they merely ended up dropping like sakes of potatoes. Steve grunted in pain as his injuries were jarred. Tony hands shook as he hauled the big bag of their supplies out of the burrow and rummage through until he could find the medical supplies and some dried fruit. Steve chewed automatically as Tony washed his side with some of their water and applied ointment to the stab wound. The fox grunted and flinched as the wound stung. “Sorry, sorry,” muttered Tony stressfully. Steve murmured wordlessly back at him, completely out of it. Tony pressed a bandage to his side and set about dabbing ointment onto his burnt shoulder. Grey spots danced at the edge of the cat’s vision and Tony blinked hard. He was just so tired.

Tony gave Steve some of the water to drink and managed a few bites of the food himself. Steve was beginning to list to the side and Tony could feel himself edging toward collapse. He tossed the thick blanket around them both and they rolled gracelessly into the burrow. The fox was already asleep and Tony tucked himself up against Steve’s good side before allowing the encroaching darkness to rush over him.

(**)

It was sunny when Steve woke stiff and sore in the burrow. He shifted and both his side and the cat sleeping curled up next to him complained, shooting pain up his body and grumbling discontentedly. Steve blinked down at Tony’s tousled dark hair. Memory was slow in returning but Steve felt a dark satisfaction in the red faced devil’s death. He couldn’t even summon regret at killing Schmidt himself. It wouldn’t have been possible without Tony and Steve looked proudly down at the sleeping cat.

Something clattered nearby and Steve looked over to find a squirrel digging through their food supplies. “Hey! Get away from that!” hissed the fox, swinging his arm out to shoo the rodent away. His shoulder was reluctant to move, the joint aching and rigid. The squirrel ran away, chattering, and Tony stirred at the disturbance. “Good morning, my love,” Steve said gently as golden eyes blinked open.

The cat stared for a second and then Tony hurriedly sat up. “Are you okay? How is your side? I tried to wrap it but I don’t think I did a very good job,” the cat said worriedly. 

Steve pushed himself up and Tony helped him sit. “I’m fine, Tony. I’ve always healed fast.”

Tony’s lips twisted in disapproval. “Be that as it may, I want to take a peek at your wounds again to make sure they’re fine.” He was pulling at Steve’s robe before he even finished talking. He peeled away the bandage and inspected the knife wound. It was red and puckered but not bleeding anymore and not showing signs of infection either. “Now that is just not fair,” muttered the cat. Steve chuckled. Tony flicked an ear at him as the cat inspected his shoulder. The touch stung and Steve hissed. Tony jerked his hands away guiltily. “Sorry!”

Steve caught Tony’s hand and kissed his fingers. “I’m fine. It’s just sensitive.” Tony relaxed and wrapped the wounds again. The fox insisted on seeing the wound on Tony’s thigh. It had started to bleed a little after the fight with Schmidt but had already scabbed over again during the night. Both fox and cat were covered in bruises and scrapes that made moving painful and they both still felt exhausted despite a full night’s sleep.

“What I wouldn’t give for a hot bath,” muttered Tony. Steve made an agreeing noise. They opened their food provisions and filled their empty bellies. The cat licked fruit jam off his lips and tore the bread they had into small hunks so it could be used for dipping. They ate the strips of dried meat Steve had stolen from the city store and some of the candied nuts the kind priest had given them. Tony felt stronger after eating a good meal. Less like he was going to tumble away in a light breeze. He still felt drained and dragged a corner of the blanket over his shoulders so he could nap with his head resting in Steve’s lap.

They spent the day lazing around the burrow, sleeping and recovering. The next morning Tony tended to Steve’s wounds and they ate breakfast. “What do you want to do now?” Steve asked seriously.

Tony blinked at him. “What do you mean? Aren’t we going back?”

“That is entirely up to you, Tony. If you want, we can go back. Or we can go down to the river like we planned and make a new home.”

Tony chewed on his lip. He shifted nervously and started to scratch at his arm. Steve made a quiet unhappy sound and grabbed the cat’s hand to kiss at his fingers and palm. Tony smiled bashfully, aware that the fox hated it when he picked at himself. “With the red face devil gone, the mountain is yours again, right?”

Steve nodded, folding Tony’s hand between his own. “Yes. I once again have control of the mountain and forest.”

“Then I want to go home. The city and the mountain have always been home for me. I don’t want another one.” 

Steve smiled and pulled Tony into his embrace, kissing the cat gently. “Then we’ll go home,” he muttered.

(**)

Bruce snuffed out the candles on the altar and tidied the temple room, putting things away and sweeping the floor. When he was done, he picked up his lantern and turned for the door. A shape loomed up out of the gloom and the priest let out a little squeak in surprise. Bruce backed up but then caught sight of the two golden ears on top of the shadow’s head and let out a sigh. “Oh, it’s you, golden fox. I did not expect you back so soon.” The priest smiled in welcome and the fox stepped into the lantern’s light to return the smile. A smaller shadow moved behind the fox and a second figure edged out. Bruce’s smile widened. “Puss,” the priest said in relief.

Tony smiled shyly. There was a healing cut on his cheek but Bruce thought he had more color and looked healthier than the glimpse he had gotten a couple of months ago. The cat adjusted his hold on an old wine jug and looked uncertainly up at the fox. Steve gave him a reassuring nod. “I need your help,” Tony said quietly.

“You do? With what?” Bruce asked gently.

“An urn,” whispered the cat, sounding like he was about to cry. Tony knelt and set the wine jug gently on the floor, taking off the lid. His golden eyes gleamed as Bruce leaned close with his lantern to see. Inside the wine jug were the remains of an urn packed with cotton and old cloth.

“Oh my. Poor soul. Of course I’ll help. Come, I have a special room where we can transfer the ashes to a new urn more easily and safely.” Bruce led the way out of the temple and across the grounds, smiling a little when the fox gave the cat a comforting kiss.

The priest let the cat, who obviously cared for the person whose ashes these were, choose a new urn. Tony picked out a white urn with vibrant koi fish and graceful lilies painted on the surface and a dark blue lid. Bruce carefully transformed the ashes from the broken urn to the new one and sealed it with wax. Soon the urn was standing in an out of the way nook in the temple. The cat knelt in front of the urn and stared at it in adoration, a little smile curving his lips. His two tails waved calmly under the plain grey robe he wore. Next to him the golden fox was occupying his hands with the many folds of a paper lotus flower.

“Would you like a name plaque?” asked Bruce softly. He watch in fascination as one of the cat’s ears swiveled toward him.

Tony nodded. “Lady Virginia Potts.”

“Ah,” Bruce said with quiet realization. “I was just a boy when the manor burned down. I remember Priestess Arbogast was beside herself when we couldn’t find Lady Potts’ urn afterward. She was so pleased when the lucky cat showed up at the temple not long afterward.”

“I wasn’t very lucky back then,” whispered Tony. Steve pulled him into a hug and the cat sniffled into his shoulder. A little pile of paper flowers were scattered around the nook.

The fox shifted the cat around and picked him up. Bruce watched quietly as he carried the cat out of the temple. “Thank you,” muttered Steve as he walked past the priest. Then the fox hurried off into the night and disappeared.

Bruce sighed and went over to the nook to add a stick of incense. He bowed before the urn. “Welcome, Lady Potts.”

(**)

It was a sunny and warm day with pleasant breeze. The priest was sweeping the temple, the familiar scent of incense and candle wax soothing, when he encountered an obstacle. Bruce pushed at it with the bristles of the broom. “Come on, puss. Move.” Golden eyes opened to glare up at him and then the black cat stood and stretched, arching his back. Only then, did the feline move. Bruce rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m just so mean to you,” he scoffed. Tony jumped up on a banister and meowed. Bruce obediently stroked down his back. “You are so spoiled rotten. Must be that fox’s doing.” He petted the cat for a long moment, enjoying the silky fur, and then nudged at Tony’s shoulder. “Now shoo. Some of us have chores to finish,” Bruce ordered mock sternly. Tony yawned at him and then wandered out of the temple. Bruce couldn’t stop his fond smile and shook his head. He then turned to the nook and bowed. “Good afternoon, Lady Potts,” he said to the beautiful urn before going back to his chores.

Tony crossed the grounds and made his way down the street. Life in the city was once again good. The monsters and evil spirits had stopped coming into the city and Ross and his imperial guardsmen had been recalled to the capital, leaving the city to get back onto its feet. Merchants traveled through the mountain pass safely and brought their goods and services to the city. The farmland flourished, provided food for the people and surplus to trade. The mountain and forest were once again a bright, good place. There was talk of the golden fox being seen again.

Tony stopped at a tea house to allow the customers on the patio to scratch under his chin and rub between his ears. A little girl shared some of her cookie and got a lick on the cheek in thanks. The child giggled as Tony went on his way. The cat wandered past the offices of the new overseer and gave Lady Danvers a nod when the grey haired woman noticed him. Her assistant, Jessica Drew, passed him a leftover morsel of fish from lunch. Tony then trotted on his way, soon slipping out of a gate in the city wall and disappearing into the trees of the forest. 

The shift between cat and human was easy these days and between one step and the next Tony was running on two feet instead of four. The dark blue silk robe he wore fanned out behind him as he ran down the forest’s paths, a bright smile on his face. Something big and brown leapt out of the bushes and pranced onto the path. Tony yelped as the deer brandished it tower of antlers. “Halt!” cried the deer, amusement in his voice. “What’s the password?”

“I’m telling Steve on you, Bucky!” shouted Tony playfully. He dodged around the deer as Bucky sputtered and continued racing up the path with a laugh.

“No fair, Tony!” cried Bucky, leaping after him.

Tony laughed again and dashed across a stream over a fallen tree. There was a flash of red in the corner of the cat’s vision and he smiled. “Good afternoon, Natasha,” Tony called happily. A giggle from the trees answered him and for a moment Tony could see the fire spirit flint between the trunks. Tony had always known Natasha was strange but it had still been a surprise to show up at Steve’s home one day to find the woman sipping tea at his table. Leaving Pepper would always be a sore point between them but Tony knew what it was like to have your heart broken by the deaths of those you loved. Bucky stopped chasing the cat and veered off into the trees.

Tony continued on, skipping gracefully down a hill and coming upon the cottage in the glen. Ivy climbed up the stone cottage’s walls and smoke drifted from the chimney. The house was surrounded by wild flowers and a stream meandered by with a peaceful trickling sound. “Steve?” called Tony, hurrying up the path and inside. The large room was devoid of the blond man and Tony slipped back out the door to check one of the outhouses. Wood carving tool and pots of mixed paints littered a large table but the outhouse was otherwise empty. Tony walked back outside and scanned the glen anxiously. “Steve?” he called nervously. Where was the fox? Steve knew that Tony absolutely hated it when he couldn’t find him. A sharp whistle sounded and Tony turned. Steve came trotting up the path and Tony smiled in relief.

“My love,” greeted Steve as the cat hurried toward him and jumped into his arms for a hug and kiss. “Miss me?”

Tony scowled. “Where were you?”

“I needed to make more green paint,” Steve explained, showing the cat a pouch of oak bark.

“Nothing for me?” Tony pouted. Steve smiled and produced a ripe pear. Tony made a happy sound and followed the fox back to the outhouse where he plopped into a cushioned chair by the sunny window to munch on his prize.

“How was the city?” asked Steve as he gathered his bowls and supplies.

“Still there, still busy, still full of people. It’s fine. Bruce says hi and thank you for the carving. I gave Pepper your painted leaves. Thank you for that. I’m sure she loved them,” Tony told him drowsily.

“You’re welcome,” replied Steve, smiling at the cat. Tony threw his legs over the oversized chair’s arm and relaxed in the warm sun, his two tails contentedly curling. Tonight was the full moon and they had plans to head higher up the mountain and have a picnic. The feline needed a nap if he was going to be up all night.

A smile curled Tony’s lips. “Aren’t you supposed to be working on a painting?” he asked, popping one golden eye open. 

Steve was sitting cross-legged in front of the chair with a drawing pad in his lap, madly sketching out the shadows and details of the cat’s face. “I found a better subject. Now, close your eyes.” Tony chuckled and slipped from the chair, crawling forward to push the drawing pad away and wiggled into the fox’s lap. “Oi. You’re ruining the sketch,” complained Steve, sounded like he didn’t care one bit.

“Boo-hoo,” Tony mocked playfully, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. He tugged the fox down for a kiss and Steve slid his arms around Tony’s waist in response. “I love you,” murmured Tony as he nipped at Steve’s lower lip.

“I love you too,” Steve said, his many tails flicking happily. He sank his fingers into the cat’s dark hair and scratched at an ear. Tony closed his eyes in pleasure and began to purr. “Are you happy, Tony?” Steve asked quietly after a moment, a thread of real worry in his voice.

Tony smiled. “I’m very happy,” he sighed.

Steve looked pleased and pulled Tony closer. “That is all I want.”


End file.
